An Unforgettable Year
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: Sequel to 'An Unforgettable Summer' Ginny's back at Hogwarts with her bestfriend Bridget and soon to be friend Luna.  This year's mission: Bring down Cho Chang. And try not to get caught by Umbridge..
1. Long Lost Journal

**You guys are lucky that I like you. I wasn't planning on posting the sequel this soon. I got so many reviews though, so I felt bad..**

**Cookies are getting old..**

**Who wants cake? It's left over from Harry's birthday! It might not be very edible though..**

**hehe.**

**I'm so evil!**

**Muhahahahaha!**

**Right.**

**Moving on..**

Hogwarts Express

I love mum. I was beginning to think I hated her, but today she gave me back journal. Said I'd better keep up on my school work though or she'll have my head. I just laughed at her assuming she was kidding, the look she gave me told me she wasn't.

"What are you so cheery about?"

"Mum gave me back my journal!" I squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny! Ginny!" I know that voice..

"Bridget!" She smiled wide before giving me a bone crushing hug. The rest of my family just stood there staring at us in awe.

"Everyone, this is Bridget."

"Oh, the girl you were supposed to be spending the summer with!" Thanks for rubbing it in Mum.

"Yeah, she's the one."

"Anyone seen Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione, you worry to much," Ron snorted.

"Off having a talk with Snuffles," Remus said in a hushed voice. Mum gave a cold glare at him, probably because Sirius was being so careless. But that's sort of what I like about him. That's what everyone likes about him.

"Who's Snuffles?" Bridget whispered in my ear.

"No one!" my entire family exclaimed at once. Oh yes, that's subtle. Bridget jumped back a little before giving everyone suspicious stares.

"Ignore them," I whispered, "My entire family's mentally unstable."

She laughed, "Are you going to come with me, or do you want me to save you a seat?" I sent a questioning gaze towards mum.

"I'd feel safer if you'd stay with Harry, Ron, and Hermione until you get on the train dear." I glared at her before looking back towards Bridget.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. See on the train!" She called walking off.

"Mum!" I wined.

"Ginny it's too dangerous,"

"The train's like thirty feet away!" She sighed not answering.

"Oh, Harry dear there you are! Here's your luggage."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered picking up his trunk.

"Well off you go dears!" she said shoving us up towards the platform.

"Bye Mum!" I said turning around to give her a hug.

"Be safe," she whispered urgently in my ear. Why does she insist on telling _me_ that? Ron's the one it almost gets killed every year.

"I will," I said before heading towards that platform.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked when we were on the train. She probably didn't want me to feel left out.

"I'm going to sit with Bridget," I stated searching the compartments for her.

"Maybe I should rephrase the question, would you like us to sit with you?"

I shrugged, "If you want to I guess.." She smiled shuffling off to get Ron and Harry. In my opinion, that whole conversation was completely bizarre.

"Ginny over here!" Bridget yelled in my direction. I smiled heading over to the compartment.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to sit with us. Is that okay?"

She laughed, "Since when do they get a compartment with anyone else but themselves?"

"Honestly, I have no bloody clue." I answered while putting away my trunk, then I noticed her. A young girl, probably my age with her nose stuck in a magazine stting in the far corner of the compartment. It was odd, she had almost white blond hair, and her clothes didn't match what so ever.

"_Who's she?_" I hissed at Bridget, she shrugged.

"My names Luna," the girl answered in a dreamy voice, "Luna Lovegood."

Hm, so this was the lovely Luna Lovegood. I never really seen her up close before. I _have_ heard people talk about her though, most of them referred to her as Loony.

"Nice to meet you," Bridget replied extending out her hand.

"Aren't you afraid of nargles?" Okay so far, Loony defiantly seems to fit her..

"Sorry, Nargles?"

She nodded looking towards me, "They spread very easily you know."

Bridget laughed nervously, "Of course they do.." she answered taking her hand away. She gave me a look that said 'What is this girl on? Drugs?' I laughed a little before taking a seat next to her. That's also when I noticed that this Luna girl was reading _The Quibbler _upside down. I gave another questioning gaze towards Bridget. She looked as confused and lost as I was.

"_Honestly Ron I don't see what the big deal is."_

_"You made us take down all our luggage and move to another compartment all so we could sit with **Ginny**?"_

_"She's your sister Ronald! She's been coming here for almost four years now, yet she seems to be the only one in your entire family that we don't know."_

_"You know her." Ron argued._

_"Not very well," she hissed back._

_"Would you guys just shut up already!" Harry exclaimed_.

I smirked looking over at Bridget as our compartment door was violently shoved open.

"Sorry we took so long," Hermione sighed putting up her luggage. Ron just snorted sitting down next to Luna. I don't even think he realized she was there. Hermione rolled her eyes taking the seat next to Ron. And of course that leaves..

"Harry Potter?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Uh.."

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you," she stated standing up and shaking his hand. Bridget raised her eyebrows.

"Not so afraid of nargles now is she?" she whispered in my ear.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry smiled akwardly before plopping a seat next to me. Bridget being the little witch that she is moved shoving me into Harry's side. He raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed before elbowing Bridget's arm. She smirked at me moving back over giving us more room.

She seems to have it in her head that Harry's madly in love with me, but, and I quote, "He just doesn't know it yet." What kind of rubbish is that?! You can't be in _love_ with some one and not know!

"Ron sometimes I think your jealous of Krum."

"Me jealous--wh-why would I be jealous?" he squeaked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Okay maybe you can...

"Why is that girl reading _The Quibbler_ upside down?" Harry whispered in my ear. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"No clue," I stated. But Harry already lost any attention he had in me and I immediately relized why.

**Cho Chang**.

She just had to walk by at _that_ moment! And then **BAM** it's like the world stops. She smiled sweetly at Harry as her friends giggled behind her. Harry smiled back blushing. _Blushing_. That is not a good sign.

"Hi Harry," she said warmly before walking away. Hm, I wonder if she's part veela..

"H-hi," he stuttered back

He's still blushing.

I hate him for blushing. I hate Cho for making him blush. I hate Ron for being an idiot..

"Ginny why are you glaring at Cho?" I kicked him in the knee. "Ouch! bloody hell.." Great now Harry's staring at me. I smiled pretending nothing happened. He looked at me oddly before turning to talk to Ron about quidditch.

"Looks like you've got competition," Bridget hissed at me.

"Competition? I have no clue what you're talking about.."

"Of coarse you don't," she smirked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?" I asked annoyed.

"About Harry and Cho of course."

"There is no Harry and Cho."

"Not yet," she whispered "But there will be."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious Ginny."

"Is not."

"Oh believe me it is and if I were you I'd be worried."

"Worried about what?!" I exclaimed. Oh I've done it now. Everyone in the compartment was staring at me.

Nervous laugh, "Hello." Ron shrugged talking to Harry again. Hermione smiled a little before re-joining their conversation.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "He's not going to be around forever you know.." she whispered at me.

"Again, no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed, "Fine be that way."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Alrighty then."

She sighed letting her head rest on the window before slowly falling to sleep. Which gave me time to write in my journal, which is exactly what I'm doing.

She_ is_ right though, Harry's _not _going to be around forever. But hey, that's life, you win some you lose some.

Oh who am I kidding.

Cho Chang is _**not **_going to win Harry. After all I am a Weasley and we Weasleys never give up with out a fight.

Ch Chang, prepare to meet your doom.

Muhahahaha!

How is she going meet her doom?

I have no bloody idea.

_Ginny_

**(A/n: Yay! the first chapters done! Review!)**


	2. Bringing Down Cho

**I love you all for reviewing! hugs**

The Great Hall

Ron sickens me. One moment there's a giant turkey on the table, 10 minutes later there's nothing left but bones.

"What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Ron you're being gross!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry mate but she's right," Harry said revolted.

"Would you guys shush, I'm trying to pay attention to the sorting," Hermione huffed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Vanessa Malfoy," Dumbledore called.

"That's why."

I gasped, "I'm sorry, did he just say _Malfoy_?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Apparently Draco has a little sister.."

"I know her!" Bridget hissed from the side of me, "I ran into her in Diagon Alley!"

"Lucky," I replied, "We ran into _Draco._"

"Lucky? No Ginny you don't understand that girl is four feet of pure evil!"

"She's eleven years old, how _evil_ could she be?"

"She made my brother cry, he's_ two_ years older than me."

Feminine much.

"Ever wonder if your brothers gay?" She punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Ron snorted, "Oh yeah, didn't see that coming.." Vanessa smugly hopped off the stool and skipped over to Draco, who is currently glaring at the Gryffindor table.

Actually, it looks more like he's glaring at me.

Wonder why?

Oh that's right, Harry punched him! Ha! I'm having a flashback. Draco on ground, bleeding, screaming something about his daddy.

Ah, good times, good times.

"What are you laughing about?" Bridget asked nudging me in the stomach.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"You're laughing."

"Oh," I hadn't realized I was doing that out loud, "Harry broke Draco's nose in Diagon Alley, I was just reminiscing it.."

Bridget gasped, "He did, Why?" Does he really need a reason?

"Because Draco pushed me."

Silence.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"So Harry was being protective of you? Hm.."

"Draco pushed me to the ground, of course he was being protective of me."

She smiled, "But I can't help to think why. Why would Harry get _that_ defensive?"

"Because Draco pushed me! Am I missing something here?"

She sighed, "Ginny I swear sometimes you're just as thick as your brother!"

"I am not!!" There's no way I'm as thick as Ron.. I mean just look at him!

He's..

He's just so..

Ron.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that," Bridget laughed. I rolled my eyes looking back at Draco.

He's still glaring at me.

"Ferret," I murmured under my breath.

"Don't let him get to you," Hermione said from across me.

"Who?" Harry asked from the side of her.

"Draco's sending some not-so-friendly glances towards Ginny, I reckon he's still not over the fact that you practically broke his nose."

Flashback. Draco, ground, bleeding. Snicker..

"I'm the one that broke it. Why is he glaring at Ginny?"

Hm, that's a good point. Maybe he's glaring at me for some other reason..

Or maybe he's not even glaring, maybe he's lusting! Maybe glaring is a sign of his deep infatuation with me!

"..."

Okay no. Just..no.

"Who knows," Hermione sighed. Harry looked over towards Draco, 'Leave her alone!' he mouthed with his lips.

Awe, he's sticking up for me. Bridget gave me a look.

"He has to stick up for me, it's all part of his noble policy."

Yes. Him and his stupid nobility. I hate him for it, yet I love him for it. Odd.

She rolled eyes, "Noble Policy? Ginny can you hear yourself?"

"Yeah, see obviously you don't know Harry."

"Oh I forgot, I'm talking to the former leader of the 'Harry Potter Fan Club.' I guess you would know everything about him wouldn't you Gin?"

"That was only during second year."

"And part of third."

"Whatever, just let it go!" She smirked.

She's really annoying sometimes.

But thankfully not as annoying as Cho.

What kind of name is _Cho_ anyway? A stupid name that's what!

Wait, is she coming over here?

No.

Turn away.

Pass out.

Break a leg.

"Hello Harry." Can you believe her? She's all _'Hello Harry' _being Miss sweet and innocent. But I know the truth..

She's the evil spawn of evil!

That didn't make much sense did it?

"Hey Cho," he answered breathlessly. Idiot. The tone in his voice practically screams 'marry me'! I bet she has him in a trance with her veela-ish powers..

She _is_ part veela. I'm convinced. I'm seriously, why else would Harry like her?

"Ginny," she said sweetly. Why is she talking me?

"Yes?" I asked as nice as I could manage.

"I'm not part veela." _What?_

"Huh?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just glanced down and.."

"Read my journal." I hate her.

"I only saw that line." I hope the guilt eats away at her.

"Mhmm.." Whatever.

"I'm sorry, are you mad?" Yes.

"No."

She smiled, "Good." Go die.

She turned back towards Harry, "So, Harry It's good to see you again. I hope we get to talk more this year. I'd really like to get to know you better." Yeah, I bet you would.

"O-Okay," he stuttered grinning. Stupid grin. I hate his grin.

At least I hate it when he's grinning for Cho. She's not worthy of his grins.

I hate Cho.

"Bye," she waved heading back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bye Cho," he said happily.

"_Bye Cho_," I mimicked, but not loud enough that Harry could here me.

"Believe that you've got competition now?" Bridget whispered in my ear.

"I hope a not-so-tragic accident in Potions happens and she gets turned into a toad."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"A toad with smelly warts."

"Ouch. You got it bad."

"Then after she's turned into a toad, I hope she gets dissected. _Slowly_."

"Ginny you're starting to scare me.."

"Am I?" I asked innocently.

"Okay we need to finish this conversation elsewhere. Meet me in the Girls Loo on the sixth floor, 5 'o'clock."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to take the chance of Harry, or worse your _brothers_, overhearing?"

"Er..No not really."

"Then meet me there and don't be late."

"Welcome back students.." And cue long speech from Dumbledore.

Loo

It's 5:03. I can't believe Bridget's late for her own stupid meeting!

The nerve of that girl.

So it's only 3 minutes. Still, that's 3 minutes of my entire life wasted.

I hope she's happy.

"Hey Ginny."

"I hope you're happy!"

"Uh..thanks?"

"Hello? You're late."

"By like a minute."

"Three. You're late by _three_ minutes!"

"That's my fault I'm afraid," a dreamy voice said from behind her.

"_Luna? _What is she doing here?" I hissed.

"She insisted on coming, I couldn't very well have told her no."

"Why not? It's very simple. Watch." I marched over to Luna looking her square in the eye, "No."

"Fine. If you don't want my help bringing down Cho, I'll leave."

"Then it's settled. Leave."

"Wait, Ginny.." Bridget argued.

"What were you thinking telling her I liked Harry!" I yelled, turning on Bridget.

She sighed, "I didn't tell her that you idiot."

"Oh." Oops.

"Actually I already knew."

"You did?" Bridget asked astonished.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Ginny shut up!" How rude.

"It was quite obvious, " Luna continued, "And for the record," She stated looking over at me, "I think you two would be perfect together."

"Thanks, but I still don't get why you're here."

"Ginny," Bridget said looking over at me, "Luna used to be best friends with Cho." No way.

"What?!"

She nodded sheepishly, "She wasn't always so popular."

"But-But there's like a two year age difference when did you guys even meet each other?"

"My mom used to baby-sit her actually. That is until she passed.."

"Oh I'm sorry.."

"No it's fine, really."

"So did she stop being friends with you after you're mother died?" I asked bluntly.

"No, we were still close friends. She even wrote to me her first two years of Hogwarts! But then when I actually _came_ to Hogwarts I wasn't 'cool' enough for her crowd.."

"So she ditched you," I finished. Luna nodded her head slowly.

Ha! I knew it. I knew under that pretty little face she was nothing but a backstabbing bimbo!

"So," Bridget said grinning, "Luna's going to help us."

"Help us with what exactly?"

"Bringing down Cho," she squealed.

Ha! Yeah, that's funny..

"No, seriously?"

"Look, Luna knows everything thing about her so we're going to.."

"No, no wait, back up.."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you checked the social ladder lately?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Cho, is the on the top guys, okay? And us? Yeah, we're on the bottom. Actually we're lower than the bottom we're not even on the ladder!"

"What ladder?"

"The bloody social ladder!"

"And people call me Loony.."

"People call you Loony because you walk around muttering bizarre things like nargles."

"What's wrong with nargles?"

"Nothing wrong with them because they don't exists!"

"They do too.."

"Okay!" Bridget exclaimed putting her hands up in the air. She sighed, "Look Ginny I don't care how 'high' Cho is on the social whatever! Everyone has a past okay? And everyone has a dirty little secret. We find that secret and Cho wont stand a chance."

"I don't know.. I mean I don't like the girl, but what's ruining her status going to prove? That's not going to help me get Harry." Though it will give me the pleasure of watching Cho be exposed as the little roach she is..

"Yes it will."

"How do you figure?"

"If we illuminate every descent thought Harry has about Cho from his mind, then we illuminate her." Hm, this has potential.

"Then he'll be open for someone new," Luna cut in, " And that's when you step in."

"But what if he doesn't want me?!" I'm so negative.

"Ginny come on.."

"No, you come on! I can't measure up to Cho. I'm not pretty, or popular, or.."

"Ginny you're wrong," Bridget smiled, "You're really pretty, you just get over looked sometimes because instead of trying to stand out, you work so hard to fit in." Nice.

"Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?"

"No, my Mum's cheesy quote calendar, but good guess though."

I laughed, "Okay so, you guys really want to do this?"

"It could be fun.." Bridget smiled.

"What do you guys get out of it though? I get prince charming, you get nothing? That hardly seems fair.."

"Actually," Luna noted dreamily, "We get the satisfaction of watching Miss Chang fall off her precious pedestal." Hm, Luna has a dark side. I like.

"That's satisfying enough for me," Bridget laughed.

"Well, no argument there."

"See? Everybody wins!" Everyone but Cho. Which means Cho's a loser and I'm winner. Yay!

"So.."

"Where do we start?"

"No idea."

September 3

DADA

It's officially. This Umbridge lady is dimwitted, dumb, off her rocker, a couple fries short of a happy meal, insane..

Get the point?

Okay first off, what's up with her outfit? It's like attack of the fuzzy pink things!

And second off, she wont let us use magic! Isn't that the whole point of this class?

And further more..

"Mrs. Weasley I hope that's my written assignment you're working on."

"Uh.." Okay this is it, grow a back bone. "Uh.."

"Mrs. Weasley if you don't care enough about my Class to do the assignment I assign you, I just might have to give you detention." She sounds so perky, you'd think she was offering up ice cream.

Cough, "Actually I don't see how this assignment is actually going to help us defend ourselves.." Cough

"Why on Earth would you need to know how to defend yourself?" she peeped.

Um from Voldemort?

"Well gee I don't know from Death Eaters."

"Don't be silly, there are no more Death Eaters."

"Yes there is! What do you think has happened to all those missing people?!"

"You will not speak to me like that in my class room!"

"And what about Voldemort?"

"He is no more! That is a lie!"

"No it isn't.."

"Detention!"

"But.."

"DETENTION!"

Note To Self: Back bones are overrated.

The Great Hall

"Skip."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Skip detention."

"Bridget no! I can't just skip.."

"Sure you can."

"What good would that do?"

"It'd be like a silent protest. Besides we need to get something from the kitchens after classes are over.."

"You lost me."

"I was brainstorming with Luna last night.."

"With out me?"

"She told me Cho's allergic to mushrooms."

"Oh dear lord.."

"It's spaghetti for dinner."

"Bridget I don't care about Cho at the moment.."

"She's eating at the Gryffindore table with Harry tonight."

"I'm in."

**(A/n: Well there you go! I don't really like it that well, but I'm having a bit of a writers block So..It's the best I could do.**

**And I'm sorry to say that the story probably wont be done by the time ****Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows**** is out. I just don't see it happening. Sorry. Also when the book **_**does**_** come out I'll probably be too busy reading to update for a while. lol. Hey is anyone else scared for the new book to come out? It's so sad, what if Harry dies?! If that happens I will probablly go into depression..lol.**

**It is sad though. I don't want Harry Potter to be over! I want more books gosh dangit! Stupid life..It's always getting in the way things.)**


	3. The Burdens of Fire Whiskey

**A/n: Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**

Common Room

I'm Disowning Bridget from my life, at least until she wakes up. Why did I even listen to her? Why do I _ever_ listen to her?

You want to know what skipping detention has gotten me? A month's worth of detentions.

_A month's._

A month of being in Umbridge's office listen to her bloody cats meow.

I hate cats.

I'm beginning to hate a lot of things lately..

Earlier.

"We should have code names."

"What the bloody hell for?"

"I'll be London Bridge, Luna will be glow worm, and you'll be Red."

"I like things that glow," Luna said dreamily.

"Red?" I snorted, "Oh that's original."

"Don't get sassy with me Red."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm wearing this! Seriously, what's with all the black leather?"

"I think it's so we can easily hide in the shadows," Luna said noted.

"Actually," Bridget cut in, "I just thought it looked cool."

"Well as long as we're stealing mushrooms in style," I replied sarcastically.

"We're here!" confirmed glow worm.

"What's the password?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! How are we going to get in the kitchen?"

"Tickle the apple."

Silence.

"See, this is why people call her loony!" I hissed at Bridget.

She sighed, "No, tickle the apple on the painting. That's how you open the portrait hole."

"Oh," I stated dumbly.

The apple giggled. It was weird. Anyway..

"Any idea where the mushrooms are at in here?"

"No clue."

"Just look everywhere, we'll find them eventually."

Seconds pass..

Minutes pass..

"London Bridge have you found anything yet? Bridget? _Bridget_!"

Giggle," I found de fire whiskeys!!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Bridget, the one that I've been best friends with since first year, was drunk.

"Ah, You're hair is very very perrty Gin-Gin, Looks like fire, dancing fire.."

"Bridget what were you thinking?! Glow Worm it's time to wrap things up!"

Luna stumbled out from behind the cupboard, "But I haven't found the--mush..rooms..yet.. What happened?"

"Loony Lovegood, Loony Loony Lovegood!" Bridget sang. Er..well attempted anyway.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't think so, we better get her down to the hospital wing." I hauled her arm over my shoulder stepping out of the portal. Luna followed trying to steady Bridget.

"Good Lord Bridget how much did you drink?" Her breath was kicking, and I do mean _kicking_ me in the face. I'm surprised my eyebrows didn't burn off..

Wait..

Okay, eyebrows are still there. Phew..

"I dwank lotss.. lots and lotss," Hic-up, " Ooo, I see de gnargless!!"

"Oh dear," Luna whispered sadly.

"Look at de gnarles Ginny dere dancing! Dance my pwetties dance!"

""Would you shut up! Someone's going to here you!"

"What does it matter? We're already dead. You skipped detention and Madam Promfrey's going to want to know where she got a hold of the Fire Whiskey.."

"You know what Luna, I think that's the sanest thing you've said all night."

"Well thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Suddenly doors slammed and a stampede a footsteps was heard heading our way.

"Oh no."

"I think dinner's over.."

"No!" I wined.

"Come on, if we hurry we can make it to the hospital wing before anyone catches.." But it was too late, students surrounded us from various directions.

The jig was up.

"Er..Ginny?"

"H-Hello Ron.."

"What's wrong with your friend, she looks a little..dazed."

"Daisies dancing in de spring!! Hello everybody!!" Most of the students laughed. I felt pity for my best friend.

"Well Ron," I stuttered, "Bridget might have--well she might've.."

"She's drunk," Harry said walking up from behind Ron. It was a statement not a question.

"Well, yes. Drunk's probably a good word for it."

"Oh look Ginny it's 'Arry Potter!! Why does dat remin me of someding.." Oh just shut up already!

I'm sorry, that was selfish of me.

Oh, just pass out already! You know, for her sake, not mine..

"She's a little delusional right now," Luna stated softly giving me worried glances. The last thing we need is Bridget blurting out something stupid..

"Well, would you look at dat. It's Cho Hoe!" Yes, that would defiantly qualify as something stupid.

I think everyone's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Though there were a few snickers..

Cho however didn't laugh, but I'm pretty sure she growled..

Harry didn't laugh either he just look sort of appalled. Whoever came up with the whole 'Ignorance is bliss' thing, was really on to something.

Nervous laugh, "Alrighty then!" I replied putting my hand over Bridget's mouth, "Well it was lovely running into you all, but we really must be going now.."

"Yes," Luna cut in, "You know, stuff to do, things to see, people to sober.. Toodles!" We stumbled, turning around taking the long way to the Hospital Wing. But, someone decided to follow us.

"I'll take it from here Luna."

"Harry?" No!

"Oh okay."

"Luna no!" I hissed in her ear.

"Night, Ginny see you in the morning," she smiled skipping off to her common room. Oh, she's despicable. Harry smiled lightly, putting Bridget's arm over his shoulder. Then at the moment she passed out. I think her last words were, 'Unrequited love' that or, 'Underpants fluff.' I'm not quite sure.. But, one thing I _am_ sure of is that my inner self was currently doing the Conga. I was worried that Bridget would say something about me being madly love with Harry. And considering the circumstances, I think it was a pretty safe assumption.

"How much did she drink?" Harry asked breaking my thoughts.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"Here," Harry muttered taking Bridget's arm off my shoulder and hauling her up in his arms. "It'll be easier to get her to the hospital wing this way." I nodded my head slowly. "So.."

"Yeah.."

"Ginny what did you do?" You mean besides go through some crazy scheme to steal mushrooms so I could sit back and watch Cho's tongue blow up like a balloon?

"Nothing."

"You skipped dinner, you're friend's drunk, and for some odd reason Luna's lurking around and you're telling me that it's nothing?" Would you rather I told you that your you're new crush is a bimbo?

I sighed, "Dinner's not the only thing I skipped. I was supposed to be getting out of detention right about now.."

"Detention?" Harry asked worried.

"I told Umbridge That Tom was back. She didn't take the news too well.."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? What's she going to do, make me dust her cookie jar?"

"More like make you write with your own blood."

I laughed.

"Gin I'm serious."

Silence.

"What?!"

"Come over to the other side of me and look at my hand." Curiously I obeyed pushing Bridget's dangling strands of hair out of the way."

I gasped, "Harry she did that?" He nodded, "That's horrible! You should tell someone!"

"Like who?" He asked bitterly.

"Like Dumbledore, he wouldn't stand for this Harry!"

"Look it's not that bad, I'll handle it my myself," His voice softened, "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself too." And then we went back to awkward silence.

Don't you just hate awkward silence?

"Ginny what do you think of Cho?" I lied, I love awkward silence. Come back! "Ginny?" Harry looked at me curiously.

"Uh.." I hate her! I **hate **her, **hate** her, **hate** her!!

"She's--Well she's.."

"Yes.."

"She's really pretty." But underneath she's a fat slimy toad that gives everyone warts. Me especially.

"Well yeah, but I mean _her_, as a person." Crap. "Ginny?" Harry said nudging me.

"She has great hair."

"Ginny!"

"Okay okay, she seems nice-ish, kind of." Harry raised his eyebrows. I sighed, "Look I really don't think I'm the person you should be asking about this.."

"Oh, I think you're _exactly _the person I should be asking about this." I swear there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Why do I have the feeling that he knows I hate her?

"Well.."

"You hate her don't you?" I knew it!

"Hate is such is strong word.." Which works out because I **strongly **despise her.

"Well then you don't like her? Be honest." No, no I hate her.

"Fine, I don't like her," I say locking eyes with his.

"Why?" Because she likes you.

"I don't know Harry, I just--I don't trust her." He stared at me strangely before looking away.

"Madam Promfrey!" I called out when we reached the hospital wing.

"What is it? ..Oh dear lord what happened?"

"Fire Whiskey," I stated simply.

"Where on Earth did she get a hold of Fire Whiskey?" Harry looked at me clearly wondering the same thing.

"The Kitchen," I held up my hands to stop her, "Don't ask." She looked at me in disapproval before laying Bridget gently on the bed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"As soon as she sobers up." I nodded heading towards the exit with Harry close behind. Then we ran smack dab into Professor Umbridge. She was just standing there in the door way, _smiling._ It's creepy. I don't like it. I think I even squeaked when we ran into her. She scares me..

"Going so soon Miss Weasley?"

"Well--I..we.."

"You know the one thing I hate Miss Weasley?"

"Uh.."

"I hate being stood up. You had detention today, is that correct?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"You're lucky if I don't expel you."

"_Expel? _Over one skipped detention?"

"Yes, and in order to make up that _one skipped detention_, you will be serving one with me every night, for the next month."

"Month?!"

"Yes, keep Potter company I presume."

"But.."

"Good Night."

Well, there's another thing I can add to my list of things I hate. If I had a list that is..

_Ginny_

September 4

The Great Hall

Ever walk into a room and feel a spotlight was just placed on you? Ever have it happen in front of over 300 people?

I'm pretty sure that's how Bridget felt when she sobered up and came down to lunch today..

"Watch where you're going loser!" Some snotty sixth year remarked shoving past her. Bridget frowned walking over to me.

"How bad was I?" she asked sitting down.

"You muttered something about daisies.."

"_That's it?_" she asked disbelieving.

"You also might have called Cho a Hoe.."

"No!" she wined. "Ginny I am so sorry!"

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought I'd just have a little sip.."

"You saw gnargles Bridget. I think you had more than a sip."

"I know, look Gin I really am sorry.."

"Oh look guys!" Pansy said walking up to us, "It's alcoholics in their natural habitat. Ever consider Rehab?" Her 'followers' giggled behind her.

I smirked, "I would ask you if you've ever considered Azkaban, but since your mothers already there.." She huffed and dragging so-called-friends back over to the Slytherin table.

"I think you being the schools new social outcast is punishment enough, I'm not mad."

She smiled a little, "Thanks.."

"Besides," I said perking up, "The look on Cho's face was priceless!"

She laughed, "Yeah, I wish I could remember it. Speaking of Cho," She said glancing down at the other end of the table where Cho's arms were draped all over Harry.

I sighed, "Apparently she asked him to be her boyfriend during dinner last night. Hermione told me this morning."

Bridget snorted, "If I wouldn't have come up with that crazy mushroom scheme you probably could have stopped her."

"Yeah, but maybe now that Harry's going to be with her twenty-four/seven he'll finally see under her mask." At that moment,Cho caught me staring and sent me a cold glare. I sighed, "It sucks though, because I think she's trying to turn Harry against me.. He's been avoiding me all morning."

"Small price to pay when you're best friend called her out as a Hoe in front of the whole school. Nice one by the way, 'Cho the Hoe' has a nice ring to it," a small golden haired boy stated sitting down across from Bridget and I.

"What do you want Colin?"

"Word on the street is that you have a thing for Harry Potter."

I laughed, "I'm sorry _'Word on the street_?'"

"It's street talk, you wouldn't understand." Bridget and I exchanged glances. "So how's mission impossible working out for you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Take a look for yourself," I said gesturing in Harry's direction.

"Ouch, looks like you've got competition." Duh!

"I'm aware of that Captain Obvious."

"No need to get snippy. So anyway lets cut to the chase.." Okay it's official, Colin's been reading way too many muggle novels.

"What chase?" Bridget and I asked in unison.

"Look, you like Harry, I like Lavander so.."

"You like _Lavender_?" I hissed.

"Quit interrupting me, your ruining my smooth talk!"

I snorted, "Um..your 'smooth talk?' Colin, Colin, Colin, you are in _way_ over you're head."

He sighed out in frustrated, "Look do you want to make Harry jealous or not?"

"Ahem," Bridget coughed, "My client and I are listening." What?

"Um, Bridget?"

"Shh, I'm doing business," she huffed trying to look professional.

"Okay so I was thinking Ginny and I would pretend to go out," No. "Harry would get jealous when he realizes Ginny's dating," No. "And hopefully Lavender will get jealous too." No!

"What obligations come with my client having to date you?"

"Well we'd have to kiss, but it wont be anything major and only in front of a crowd, preferably Harry and Lavender." Let me respond to that in the following manner..

No!!!!!!!!!

"I'll discuss your offer with my client privately and we'll get back with you a.s.a.p." He nodded. "That means leave!"

"Oh!" he said jumping up and moving to the other side of the table.

Bridget opened her mouth to speak, "No!" I screamed marching out of The Great Hall. What's everyone staring at? Mind your own business you freaks!

_**Ginny**_

**A/n: Review:)**


	4. Letters of Confusion

**A/n: These were fun to write. Hope you like!**

_Dear Red,_

_It's come to my attention that a deal's been offered to you by a certain golden-haired fourth year. My advice, go out with him! This could be a major opportunity to get the green-eyed prat's attention. That is if you didn't already get his attention last night when I left you two alone._

_Well you weren't really alone London Bridge was with you. But she was wasted beyond reason, so technically you were alone._

_Your friend,_

_Glow Worm_

_P.S. I already started a rumor that you were dating the golden-haired boy, among other things.._

_P.S.S. I'd very much appreciate it if you don't kill me._

X

_Dear Little Ginnykins,_

_Loony told Katie, who told Angela, who told Dean, who told Paravti, who told Lavender, who told Hermione, who told Ron, who told Harry, who told us.._

_You and this Colin boy are madly in love and planning on eloping. _

_As your older brothers we feel it's our duty to remind you of something._

_**You are 14 bloody years old and are not in any way and in any means getting married until you're 35 or older!!**_

_Now that that's out of our systems, lets talk about this rationally. _

_Ginny, you have a problem. Are you feeling neglected, is that why you've stooped to such levels of insanity? I feel we should talk.._

_Your loving brothers,_

_Gred and Forge._

_P.S. We've alerted Dad about you're situation. I'd be expecting a howler soon. That is if he didn't pass out do to the lack of oxygen when he had his panic attack.._

X

_Dear Glow Worm who's about to be fed to an angry mob of turkeys,_

_**Married? **__You told everyone I was getting __**married? **__What's wrong with you women! And then you have the nerve to tell me I'm overreacting! I am __not__ overreacting! An appropriate reaction would be to throw you in a pit of starving man-eating lions! _

_Your worst nightmare,_

_Flaming Red Fury_

**X**

_Dear I'm-going-to-get-married-with-out-telling-my-best friend,_

_Ginny what's going on? Is this some crazy scheme to make Harry notice you? If it is, you're taking it too far. You can't get married, Gin you're 14! _

_You should know, Harry's been walking around looking like he's been struck by lightning ever since he found out. Cho's getting pretty fed up with it. Ron and I are really starting to get annoyed with her. Harry's still oblivious though, still that's no reason to go off and get married! _

_This better be a joke Ginny, someone's going to end up getting hurt. Most likely Colin, I believe he was getting chased by an angry mob of red heads with pitchforks no longer 10 minutes ago.._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. When you've come to your senses, meet us tomorrow in the The Shrieking Shack. It's time we really learn how to defend ourselves._

**X**

_**Dear Ex-fiancé,**_

_**Do you see the EX , do you?! Your meddling brothers have been chasing me around for the past hour Ginny! I have to hide away in the prefects bathroom just to eat my lunch! I believe the deal was we pretend to date not pretend to get bloody married! **_

_**And now Lavender wont talk to me because she thinks I'm a man-whore. I've never even kissed a girl! But she seems to think that I'm marrying you so I could shag freely. This is insanity!**_

_**I think someone's coming..**_

_**Okay Ginny listen to me very carefully. If I ever want the chance to see the outside world again you're my only hope. So could you do me this tinsy weensy little favor and..**_

_**GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!**_

_**Shaking in his Trousers,**_

_**Colin**_

**X**

_Dear scarlet women formally known as my sister,_

_No._

_No! No! No! No! No!_

_I forbid you to marry Colin! _

_Short, sweet, and to the point,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Be at The Shrieking Shack tomorrow at three. Don't ask questions._

_P.S.S. Don't bother inviting Colin, my brothers and I have already given him a __**personal**__ invitation._

**X**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've done nothing but thinking for the past two days and I've only come to one conclusion. You're under the influence of a love potion. A strong love potion at that. Honestly, __**marriage**__ Gin? Rush into things much? I didn't even know you two were dating._

_Strange, I always thought Colin was gay._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Go to the Three Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 3. You'll find out when you get there._

_P.S.S. How's your hand? Umbridge really pushed you hard last night with the sentences. I wanted to see if you were okay, but you ran off before I could ask. Are you avoiding me or something? This isn't about Cho is it? I'm sorry she's been giving you the cold shoulder lately. She wont tell me what's wrong. Did you say something to her?_

**X**

_Dear Cruel Hearted,_

_**When we said talk we did not mean charm our underwear to fly all over the ceiling of the Great Hall! **__Although I must admit that George's red-hearted boxers falling on top of Umbridge's head was quite amusing. George would also like to admit that those particular undergarments were not clean._

_This means war,_

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S. If you're wondering where all your bras are, I'd check Boy's Dormitory. They are harassing Harry as we speak. _

_P.S.S. Harry has a very dirty mouth when his pissed._

**X**

_Ginny,_

_Okay I admit it, this is getting a little out of hand. We'll talk more in the Common Room._

_Bridget_

_P.S. Did you get a note about a meeting in The Shrieking Shack? I'd ask Harry what it was about, but considering his girlfriend hates me I can't ever get near him. Chang's really possessive._

**X**

_**Dear any one who reads this,**_

_**Of course it's kind of hard not to read this since it's pasted all over the walls of Hogwarts..**_

_**I am not, I repeat NOT married, or planning on getting married to Colin. Speaking of Colin, WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO HIM?! RON, GRED, FORGE?! And don't give me that, 'Innocent until proven guilty' crap! You probably have him locked up in a dungeon somewhere hanging by his toes.. I better see him by dinner tonight or I'm alerting the ministry.**_

_**I hate you all,**_

_**Ginny**_

**X**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you've already been informed that I'm not getting married. That was a rumor that just got a tad out of hand. Okay, it got really out of hand.._

_As far as Cho goes I have done nothing to her. __**Nothing.**__ Whenever I see her she's always hanging all over you. So if I said anything to her, you'd be the first to know._

_My hand's fine. It looks a little blue-ish and when I poke at it turns purple, but other than that it's fine._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. May I please have my bras back. ALL of them!_

_P.S.S. If Colin's gay then let me be sucked into a black hole.._

_Nope, I'm still here._

**X**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Believe me, I'd love to give them back. There's just one problem.._

_There flying around out of my reach!_

_Currently being tormented by your bras,_

_Harry_

_P.S. So I see that they make matching bras to go with your night pants Ginny. Interesting.._

**X**

_Flaming Red Fury,_

_I don't care what anyone says, I think Harry enjoys your bras floating above his head. It gives him an excuse to look at girls undergarments with out being referred to as a perv._

_Okay I see why your angry. Really, I do. I mean since I started this whole thing I really am the one to blame for it all. But, if you think about it, since your bras are following Harry around, Cho's beginning to get rather pissed. So they've been fighting a lot lately. Mainly about his feelings you. _

_So, if you think about, everything turned out okay._

_With the exception of Colin.._

_I'm amazing I know,_

_Glow Worm_

_P.S. Dinner should be pretty interesting tonight. I'm looking forward to it. _

**(A/N: I love it! Review! Oh and the next chapter will be back to Ginny's Journal. This should be my last update before Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows. I worked really hard to get as much as I can in before the book was released..)**


	5. Resisting the urge to scream

**Hope there's no mistakes. I would've had some one check it, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**

**Sorry about that. Truly I am. I wanted to write, but life got in the way. And I'm sorry.**

September 8th

Shrieking Shack

I've solved the mystery of the secret meeting everyone has been buzzing about.

We're starting Dumbledore's army! Yes! Revolt against prissy, frissy Umbridge!

Hermione's trying to convince Harry to teach us. He's debating it though. I should say something..

But it's not my place, Cho should be the one to say something. Something with power, something with meaning.. Something besides glare at me from behind Harry's back..

Stupid Cho. I hate Cho. Have I mentioned that already?

Yes, well I'm mentioning it again. I hate Cho.

So Harry saw my lacy under things, it wasn't my fault! And, _maybe_ one of those things were red with gold lightning bolts.. Still. It could mean lightning storms! Did anyone ever think of that?

Okay, the straps say In love with the-boy-who-lived..

There are lots of boys who've lived you know! There's Dean, Seamus, Peter, Colin..

Speaking of Colin, he's currently cowering in fear behind Parvarti. I tried to apologize to him for my brothers' behavior at dinner, but he sort of squealed and jumped under the table.

He's also covered in red spots. I have yet to figure out why.

I made eye contact with him and he screamed bloody murder and ran out of the Shrieking Shack yelling 'No more needles!' at the top of his lungs.

That was odd.

Everyone got quiet, blinked a few times, then went back to the discussion.

I tried to send my hardest glare at the twins for traumatizing Colin. My sad attempt failed considering I find the whole ordeal rather funny.

Not as funny as Luna and Bridget though.

"Shut up!" I screeched

They got quiet. Not because I told them to, but because my voice was louder than I attended and everyone is now giving us suspicious looks.

"Ahem," Hermione coughed gaining back everyone's attention, "Who else here thinks Harry would make a great teacher?" Cho threw her hand up in the air, reaching as high as she could manage. Jeesh, it's not like it's a competition..

I raised my hand after her along with the others. Harry smiled at me warmly causing Cho to scowl. Ha! Take that Chang!

Not that this is a competition.. What do you think we're doing? Fighting over Harry's heart? Ha, I laugh at your stupidity!

"Harry's amazing, with great talents. If he can't teach us, no one can," Cho fluttered her eyelashes seductively. Harry's smile widened as he patted her hand softly.

Oh it's on Chang. It's on like flees on Sirius!

Well, that was obnoxiously random.

"Harry saved my life, along with many others. He's a hero to all of us. And no matter what he says, it's not just luck."

His eyes danced with delight.

What? They did, I _swear!_ At least that's how Bridget put it. I guess I'm just _that_ good at pleasing him.

That didn't come out right.

I didn't mean that kind of pleasing. I meant.. Oh, why the heck am I explaining myself to a book?!

"Right well.."

Cho cut Hermione off, "Harry knows more about this stuff than probably most 6th and 7th years, he's brilliant." Ron raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Thanks.."

I stood up out of my chair, easing my way towards her, "Harry's wonderful, he can probably take on a hundred dementors." I like to exaggerate.

"Well I don't know about that.." Harry sputtered.

"He's probably one of the only teenagers to deal with everything he's been through so easily," she spat daring me to say something more.

"He's extremely brave!"

Fred laughed nudging his twin wiggling there eyebrows at us.

"He's loyal!" Cho retorted.

"Magnificent!"

"Bloody fantastic!"

By this time we were nose to nose glaring at each other. There were some faint whistles in the back ground. Harry looked horrified and confused, staring from _me_ to _Cho. _

"Okay!" Dean laughed nervously standing up from his chair, shoving us away from each other. "Lets all get along now, no need for a catfight. Right, Girls?"

My eyes narrowed and I said nothing. Feeling that he should do something, Harry slowly drug Cho away from me. We didn't break I contact once.

"So it's settled then!" Hermione exclaimed, cutting the tension, "Harry will teach us."

"Yeah, sure." He murmured, eyeing me curiously.

Everyone had their agreeing whispers and nods while picking up their belongings and scurrying out of the shack. I disappeared in the crowd to find Bridget and Luna, but they already left.

Left without me.

They are _so_ going to pay.

"Come on Cho, we just really want to- er - talk to you.." Ron stuttered desperately. I furrowed my eyebrows.

What the -

"Yes, talk, right." Hermione agreed corning Cho out of the shack. Cho shot a panicked glare at me.

"But -"

"No. No buts." Ron said firmly, pushing her in front of him as they walked away. Hermione turned and winked at me before shuffling off to follow Ron.

"..."

Did I miss something?

"Hey Ginny," a husky voice said in my ear. Chills were sent down my spine, as I turned to face him.

"Harry," I purred breathlessly.

He smiled, but then got a firm, serious face, "I think we need to talk."

Oh bugger.

Common Room

I _love_ talking with Harry, I love Harry!

Sorry, I'm a little too hyper and excited.

I could just scream!

I would too, but the everyone else is sleeping and screaming does tend to wake people up.

It also tends to wake people up arrogant and pissed.

So I guess screaming is out of the question. I'll have to settle with a written out scream..

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

I feel better now. But I'll feel even better when I record the whole conversation, so I can treasure it for the rest of my life! Which basically means I have no life.. Pity.

"I think we need to talk."

I bit my lip nervously, "About.." I trailed off.

"We could start what happened five minutes ago."

"It's wonderful, you becoming a teacher for us."

"Not that Ginny," He said sternly.

I sighed, "Right."

"We're you.." Harry stopped, blushing.

**He was blushing! **

Right, on with the story..

"Was I what?" I asked shyly.

He looked up meeting my gaze, "Were you two having some sort of secret fight over me?"

"What? No! - why would you -" he smirked, "I wouldn't call it-" cocked eyebrow, "Look! It wasn't anything-" He chuckled softly, "Yes."

"That's what I thought." I blushed looking down at my feet. They became extremely fascinating in a matter of seconds.

Right, left, right, left, right, left..

"We broke up you know." I came to dead halt. My jaw was probably hanging down to the ground. He tilted his head amused, "Don't look so shocked," he laughed. I stayed there, staring. Just staring.

He took a couple steps towards me, "It wasn't working out, she completely over-reacted with Fred and George's prank." I blinked. "Say something!" he yelled exasperated.

"You. Cho. Broke up."

He raised his eyebrows, chuckling, "Me. Cho. Broke up." I shook my head desperately trying to remember how to move my feet again.

"Hogsmead trip tomorrow, Umbridge hasn't gotten rid of those yet.." he muttered quietly.

Pinch me. Push me over a cliff, I'm sodding dreaming.

"Ron's staying with Hermione to study for OWLS. Or so he says," he laughed softly.

I need a ward at St. Mungo's. I'm losing my mind.

"Want to go with me?"

He means as friends.

"You know, like a - date?" He asked nervously shuffling his feet.

I stared.

"Ginny?" he asked blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated." He laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!"

"Ginny," he said still laughing. I refused to look at him. "Ginny," he said more seriously. He then grabbed my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look him the eye. " You are **not **hallucinating," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not?" I asked blankly.

"No." he said, lips twitching as he tried not to laugh again.

"Well then I guess that's a yes." I said still absentminded.

"Good," he breathed, releasing me from his grip. "Well see you then," he muttered quickly, running off back to the school.

I walked like a mindless zombie back to the girls dormitory. Ignoring the questioning looks from the other girls, I crashed on my bed.

Two hours later I realized something.

I'm going on a date with Harry Potter tomorrow.

Me.

Not Cho.

Not some other girl like Cho.

But, me..

Again, I'm resisting the urge to scream.

_Ginny_

**A/n: You want another chapter, I want another review. :)**


	6. First date

**A/N: I spent forever trying to come up with the perfect chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted the date to go, so it went through a lot of revising. I better get a lot of reviews for this one:)**

**Warning: Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. I know finally!**

**Disclamer: Harry Potter blah blah Not mine yidda yadda yadda plots mine blah blah blah**

September 9th

Girl's Dormitory

I had the weirdest dream.

I went on my date with Harry, only I looked like a clown because I attempted to put on make-up. Anyway, during the date, Harry took my to Honeydukes and in there, sitting on the booth, was Professor Snape wearing the fat lady's hat and sucking on a lollypop. He was gazing into the eyes of Umbridge who was dressed in cat fur. I laughed manically at the pair and sat down next to Harry at a nearby table. We discussed my fear of lightning storms and his fear of.. fear. It was odd. Half the things we said didn't make any since. Then somewhere along the line he leaned in to kiss me, but that part was ruined by 'Umbridge the Cat Women' when she piped up out of her seat yelling 'one hundred lines! Detention! Detention!'. I was so upset that I cried while Harry tried to comfort me.

During his poor excuse for comforting, he called me _Cho_. I flipped out yelling at horror struck Harry asking why he called me Cho. He was all like, 'well that's you're name.' I screamed looking in the mirror. (I don't know where it came from, but it was there) In the mirror was Cho, but Cho was me, er - I was Cho I mean..

Wait, it gets worse. I was still crying, well Cho was, but I was Cho so..

Okay that's too confusing.

Anyway, my tears flooded Honeydukes and we all ended up underwater. Ron floated by muttering something along the lines of, 'human house pipe.' I ignored him swimming around looking for Harry, but instead I swam into Professor Snape wearing the fat lady's hat. He started sneering, 'Wake up Weasley! Wake up!' Eventually a woke up. But, instead of Snape's sneering voice I heard Bridget mumbling sleepily telling me to wake up.

Well, can't wait to go to Hogsmead with Harry now! (Please note sarcastic-ness.)

Great Hall

I don't get it. Is there some rule for the guy to ignore the girl after asking her out? I was already scared enough about the date (especially after that bizarre dream) now I have to worry about there even _being_ a date! _He_ asked _me _to go out with him. if he's having second thoughts it's a little late for that.. Honestly!

I walked up to him and merely sat down beside him. Then what does he do?

He leaves.

He just walks up and leaves.

No 'Hi Ginny', no 'Lovely morning isn't it Ginny?', no 'My you're looking ravishing today Ginny', he walks up and bloody leaves!

Well go ahead, leave you stupid git! See if I care! Yeah you better keep walking!

"Er - Ginny are you okay?"

No! Harry's being a git!

"Of course I'm fine Hermione."

"Really, because most people tend to eat with a fork not strangle it to death." My eyes widened as I realized that I was indeed gripping my fork for dear life. It was like I was subconsciously pretending it was Harry's neck.

"Ginny.."

What do you want women?!

"Yes Hermione?"

"You should know, Harry's not avoiding you, he had somewhere to be. He was picking up a - gift.."

Gift? What gift?

"For who?' I asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked, getting up and walking out of the great hall with her nose held high.

She always gets that way when she's in one of those, 'I know something you don't know!' phases.

Which is pretty much every bloody day.

Potions Class

I sank so low that I actually asked Professor Trelawny to analyze my dream.

She said something along the lines of, 'Death approaches! Water is the enemy! Cats will claw you're eyes out! The-boy-who-lived will drown in his own tears!'

So now there's only one conclusion..

That women was dropped on her head as an infant. Seriously, why did Dumbledore hire her? Was he having a idiot moment? Or maybe he just feels sorry for mentally unstable witches..

"Weasley that better be potions notes!"

Er- got to go.

Herbology

Luna's theory on my dream made much more since. Which is weird because she usually makes no since at all.

Apparently I'm afraid of Harry expecting me to be like Cho when I'm nothing like her. She says that my conscious also seemed to be telling me not to wear make-up and that Umbridge and Snape were probably another part of my conscious reminding me of the idiots they are. She then started talking about gnargles and that's the point when I pretty much tuned her out..

"Ginny? Ginny are you listening?"

"Hm, what? Oh yes Luna!"

Girl's Dormitory

All the girls have gone nutters! They insist on putting the make-up gunk on my face for Harry.

How does word travel so fast? He just asked me yesterday!

"Come on Ginny, get out of the closet!"

"You stay away from me with that powder stuff! I mean it Patil!"

"..."

It"s quiet. _Too_ quiet. Should I look?

"Attack!"

"Ahh!"

Loo

You do not, I repeat **not** put red blush on a Weasley! Because, then when _I _blush (which tends to happen a lot) it mixes in with the make-up blush causing a massive red cherry effect to my face.

In simpler terms. I look like a ruddy clown.

Six girls applying make-up to one girl leads to six different shades of eye shadow.

"Someone's looking awfully scarlet today."

"Thanks Mertil, you're a huge help."

"Well no need to get snippy," she squeaked.

"Don't you have a toilet you should be crying in?"

She wailed falling head first into the toilet. You'd figure she'd have some where else to go. I'm mean if you're dead you can travel the world, communicate with other non-living things, you could even float to America and yell 'Boo!' at every muggle!

Yet she chose to mope in a smelly old loo. I'd be depressed too if I chose to live in a toilet.

Wait, can one consider it living?

Ah!! I'm meeting Harry in twenty minutes and I still can't find a spell to get this crap off my face!

I tried scrubbing.

I tried tons of charms.

I even tried banging my head on the sink repeatedly. Where's Hermione when you need her?

Okay I only have ten minutes left. So here's the plan, I rap myself in my hooded sweat shirt covering my face until I find Hermione, she gets rid of the gunk, I go meet Harry, we fall madly in love and live happily ever after.

Ha! it's perfect. It's full proof!

I'm amazing, I know. :)

Library

Forget everything I said before. Hey, it would've been perfect! There's just one tiny little glitch..

Hermione's with Harry.

Hey, shouldn't he be getting ready for our date? Or panicking about our date? I've been scared silly since he asked me last night. But he's all fine, sitting there laughing with Hermione. How dare he! I dare he be all calm and collected, while I'm hiding behind a book cart a nervous wreck!

Hm, they seem to be in deep conversation. I wonder..

Ignore the girl behind the book cart. Yes, that's it.

What?

It's not eavesdropping! The book cart just rolled near the table all by itself! Must be those ruddy gnargles. And that's exactly what I'll tell them if I get caught. Of course I _wont_ get caught.

After all, I had to have inherited some of Fred and George's genes.

Why the bloody hell are the whispering?!

Okay, I got, "Ginny - gift - pocket - get it tonight."

"..."

Okay that either means. 'Ginny has a gift in her pocket, I'll get it tonight.'

Which sounds _way_ wrong if you think about it.

Or, "I got Ginny a gift, it's in my pocket, she'll get it tonight.'

That still sounds way wrong.

Wait..

Harry got me a gift. And it's in his pocket..

Harry - gift.. why does that sound familiar?

"Miss Weasley, might I ask you what you're doing behind that book cart?"

Crap.

"Ginny?"

Okay play cool, shrug you're shoulders, act normal.

"Stupid gnargles, Will they ever stop there life of crime?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry shook his head ignoring my stupidity, "How long were you - What happened to you're face?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Ginny, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hermione asked slowly.

What is she -

Wait..

The make-up! I forgot about the bloody make -up!

"It wouldn't come off!"

"You mean _you _put it on?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"No! It was - They did it- they were all nutters!"

Hermione threw her hand up to her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Ginny you didn't need to put make-up on to impress Harry." Harry blushed shifting his gaze to the floor.

What?!

"I wasn't trying to impress Harry! I didn't put this crap on my face!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it was your first time applying make-up.."

What is she deaf?

"But I didn't-" I sighed, giving up, "Ugh! Just get this ruddy stuff off my face Hermione!"

"Make-up reparo!"

Why didn't I think of that?

"Well.. Er - it's time to go to Hogsmead so.." Harry trailed off awkwardly.

I sighed, ignoring Hermione's smirk, "Just let me go put away my diary."

Common Room

I love life! Life is so wonderful! I love everything and everyone!

Except for Malfoy, all the slytherins really.. I'm also not too fond of Umbridge.. and I hate Cho..

Okay, maybe I don't love everything.

Sigh, let's just get on with the juicy details..

"So are you ready now?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We we're quiet most of the way there when Harry broke the silence.

"Uh - How about Honeydukes?"

"No!" I said almost to quickly.

He furrowed his eyebrows confused. "You love Honeydukes."

I sighed looking down at my feet, "If I see Snape wearing the Fat Lady's hat I'll scream all the way to the Hospital Wing."

Harry looked confused, but laughed, "If that happens, I'll be right there screaming with you." I smiled, finally working up the nerve to look at him.

"Honeydukes it is then."

There was no Snape wearing the Fat Lady's hat, _thank Merlin_! But there was something else..

"**Cho**?" I whispered violently.

Harry heard, even though I didn't intend for him to. "Does she bother you?"

I laughed, "Bother me? Of course not why would she bother me?" He looked at me quizzically, eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked innocently. he laughed shaking his head.

"Oh nothing," he sighed, gesturing to a nearby table.

"So," He said, while we were waiting for a waiter, "Trying to _impress_ me are you?"

I huffed folding my arms, "I did _not_ put that gunk on my face!"

"Okay, jeesh! I was only joking!" he laughed putting his arms up in defeat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So.."

So.." he mimicked me.

"Why-why did you ask me?" He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, "Harry you can have any girl in the school!"

He smiled, "I must disagree with you on that one. Pansy would be a challenge.."

I laughed against my will. But I quickly sobered up again, "But really, _why_?"

"Because I don't care about all the other girls." My mouth fell open slightly, he blushed averting his gaze.

"And you care about _me_?" I asked, still disbelieving.

He looked back at me, "You know I do." At that moment, my inner beast was doing the Conga.

Conga, conga, conga!

Right, moving on..

"You Do?" I squeaked.

"Ginny," he sighed, "Is it really _that _hard to believe I like you?"

"Yes!" I yelled out before I could stop myself. I immediately closed my mouth embarrassed.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Because I'm Ginny!"

He snorted, "There's a convincing argument," he replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "It's like this," I sighed leaning against the table, "Cho Chang," I muttered gesturing towards her and her group of friends, "Popular, gorgeous, excellent seeker, graceful, beautiful hair. An obvious girl for the magnificent 'Harry Potter' to fall for," I looked back towards Harry, "Witch Weekly said so themselves. Now me," I paused, "bad-tempered, klutz of the century, hair that clashes horribly with everything, not ugly - but then not very pretty either," I sighed, "We're complete opposites Harry! It makes no sense how you could date a girl like Cho, then drop all the way down to.. _me_."

Harry gaped at everything I just said.

"What?!" I asked breaking him out of his trance.

He blinked a few times, shaking his head, "That's really what you think of yourself?"

No, I just said all that because I was bored.

When I didn't answer, he shook his head again. But then he surprised me by grabbing both my wrist, forcing me to look at him the eye. "You're bad temper is why you don't get walked over by someone who thinks they're better than you, you may be a klutz but that's what makes you all the more cute," Harry called me cute! That should be a record somewhere! " You're hair's what distracts every guy's attention when you walk into a room. And I

don't know what bloody mirror you've been looking in lately, but not very many women can wear no make-up and still look drop-dead gorgeous."

".."

Harry called me gorgeous.

Well that blew the whole 'I'm cute' thing right out the window.

Harry stared at me, waiting for me to respond. I blinked, I stared, I shifted in my chair, then I blinked again.

"So, what can I get you two kids?"

Then I fainted.

Ha! Got you! Come on, I wouldn't _faint_..

Okay, back the story..

I turned towards the young girl, who was fidgeting nervously, "Am I interrupting -er - something.."

"No," Harry said releasing me, "Just give her a minute she's deciding what she wants."

I stared.

Harry laughed nervously, "Ginny.. Hello? Anybody home?"

_Harry said I was gorgeous_, kept running through my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I need to scream! I need to jump up and down! I need to tell the world! Then an idea hit me. I smiled evilly glancing over at Cho.

"Would you excuse me a moment." I said sweetly, looking at the confused waitress and slightly worried Harry. I abruptly stood up and marched over to Cho's table. The group of girls stopped giggling and eyed me suspiciously.

"What does _she_ want?" One of Cho's friends squeaked to the others. Like I wasn't there to hear them!

"Oh," I said cheerfully, catching Cho's eye, "I just stopped by to see how you're candy was, ask how you've been, see if you were okay, " I paused, "..gloat about Harry calling me, _**not you**_, drop-dead gorgeous ..you know, that sort of thing."

Cho's mouth dropped along with her friends. I smiled satisfied.

"Oh, chocolate covered ants!" I squealed, picking up the enchanted crawling chocolate off one of the girls plates and popping it in my mouth, "Delicious aren't they?" The girl huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Here Cho, try one!" I smiled, picking up another one off the girl's plate. She huffed again, guarding the crawling creatures like her life depended on it.

When Cho made no move to take the squirming candy I popped it in her ajar mouth and nudged her jaw shut.

"You were drooling on yourself," I smirked, skipping happily back over to my table.

I found that Harry already ordered a giant banana split. I also noted that it had enchanted chocolate ants crawling all over it. He was laughing the whole time I was over there with Cho.

"Satisfied?" he asked chuckling.

I smiled broadly, "Yep!" He laughed again handing me a spoon.

"How did you know I liked banana splits?" I asked conversationally.

He shrugged, "Ron told me." I nodded my head slightly before taking a big bite at the ice cream.

"Hey, save some for me!" he laughed.

"In your dreams Potter."

"Hm, lets see," he smirked, "You, me, and a banana split.. I think I'm liking this dream." I nearly spat out my food on him.

"Harry!" I gasped, "I can't believe you just said that!" I exclaimed, blushing my head off.

He laughed at my expression, shrugging casually and going back to the desert. I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile as I too continued with the desert, blushing again whenever Harry looked at me.

A couple minutes later one of the ants crawled onto my thumb. I don't think Harry was realizing what he was doing, but he abruptly grabbed my hand and licked off the ant. Yes, you heard me right. He _licked_ the bloody aunt off. I gasped, breaking him out his thoughts. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped my hand like it burned him. He then blushed beat red, staring determinedly at the last helping of chocolate syrup.

Food. It makes guys do crazy things.

I waited for Harry's blush to fade before speaking, "So caught up in your dream that it got mixed in with reality?" His head shot up and he went red again.

He started babbling his apologies, "God I'm so sorry Ginny, I don't know what I was thinking ! I saw the ant and - well- It seemed like a perfectly good thing to do at the time!" I laughed, causing him an even deeper shade of red.

"Harry it's fine really! Just got caught up in the moment of food."

"Food- right, yea.." he stuttered. I raised my eyebrows clearly amused.

"Lets go for a walk," He mumbled looking down again, "We'll have to be getting back soon.."

I gazed out the window realizing he was right, the sun was already beginning to set.

"Okay," I agreed standing up, waiting for Harry to tip the waitress.

Afterwards we both stumbled out of the store and Harry guided me through a nearby trail.

I never seen the trail before. I didn't recognize anything we were passing either.

"Where are we going?" I asked, giving up on trying to figure it out myself. He merely shrugged and continued looking forward.

"Harry!" I said after a couple more minutes of being patient. "Where the bloody hell are you taking me?"

He smiled slightly, looking at me. "You'll see," he grinned.

His smile faded when my hand brushed his. He furrowed his eyebrows as if deciding something, before firmly taking my hand in his. I blushed slightly, letting my hair fall over my face so he couldn't see.

Finally we hit a clearing. I gasped, looking at the sight. It was a perfect view of the sunset. I never seen it look so beautiful.

"Wow! Harry it's gorgeous!" I squealed.

He smiled broadly, "I figured you'd like it. Hermione told me, you loved to watch sunsets back at the Burrow."

I laughed, "Have you been asking everyone questions about me or something? First you know what desert I like, now this?" I smiled, "I may have to start calling you Stalker Potter." He rolled his eyes at my playfully, before plopping himself on the grass. I hesitated slightly, sitting next to him.

"I never really realized all the stuff I noticed about you until I really thought about it. It's like somewhere in the back of my mind I was subconsciously paying attention."

I smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Do you?" he asked, turning towards me. He paused, "You always knew didn't you? You knew that we were.." he trailed off. I think my heart literately stopped beating.

"That we were what?" I choked out.

"That we'd end together," he said at last.

I smile reassuringly, fighting off the cursed Weasley blush, "I hoped." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"But you knew you liked me, right? _You knew_."

Where was he going with this?

I furrowed my eyebrows confused, "Well it's kind of hard to like someone and _not know _that you like them, isn't it?"

"I never knew that I liked you.." he said softly. "I never would've known if Ron hadn't knocked some since into me."

I narrowed my eyes, "_What?_"

He shrugged, "Ron said that you we're the only -"

"Wait, Ron put you up to this?"

"Well, no. I mean, he might've influenced.."

"I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true!" I went to get up but Harry pulled me back, looking me square in the face.

"Ron didn't force me to like you Ginny," he said firmly, "He just made me see how perfect we were together." I sighed, shrugging his hands off me. He rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just accept that I like you! This **is** happening this **is** real! You, me, _everything_, it's real."

"Prove it," I said not really paying attention to what I was saying. Which is why I was completely dumbfounded when he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He was forceful at first, but eventually softened, tilting his head to the side. I was froze. What hell was I supposed to do? I never kissed someone before! What were those damn kissing rules Lavender was blabbing on about last year?! Help!

Harry paused the kiss, realizing that I wasn't reacting. My eyes fluttered opened and I realized I was shaking.

Great. Harry bloody Potter just kissed me and I'm acting like a scared little girl. Pull it together women!!

Harry sensed I was nervous. He hesitantly leaned in brushing his nose against my cheek. "Don't think about it, just do it," he whispered softly.

".."

**What the hell was that suppose to mean?!**

He laughed noticing my confused expression. He placed his forehead to mind. His green eyes had me completely dazed. "Ginny, it's just me. Don't be nervous, please." I smiled, as his lips pressed mine again. My hands flew up around his neck. The thing was, my hands were the only thing steadying my sitting position. I fell back with Harry on top of me. Hm, maybe his advice wasn't so bad. Besides, how are you suppose to think clearly during a situation like this anyways?

I felt his hand making slow circles in the crease of my back. My hands remained tangled in his hair. I let out a slight gasp when he suddenly moved down to my neck.

No wonder girls are always sneaking off to broom cupboards in the middle of class! This is amazing!

Then he stopped and pulled away from me.

Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I wasn't finished you git!

I breathed heavily, taking in his mused hair and swollen lips. So that's what he looks like after a long (but still far too short) snog session with the amazing Ginevra Weasley.

Ha, I bet Cho Chang never left Harry breathless like that! Go Ginny, go Ginny, go Ginny, go Ginny..

Harry laughed breaking me out my thoughts. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"You're grinning like you've just been afford ten million gallons!," he laughed again before attempting to get a serious look on his face, "I guess I'm just that good, huh?" I shoved his arm playfully.

I shrugged, "I've had better," I said grinning wickedly.

He snorted, "Please, you were a nervous wreck! You've never kissed anyone before," he said satisfied.

I smirked, "I was nervous because it was my first time kissing _you_." I grinned at his dumbfounded expression, "Who knows what other blokes these lips have been on?" He narrowed his eyes trying to decide on whether or not I was lying.

"You couldn't have," he said finally, "You never had a boyfriend."

"Who said they had to be my boyfriend? For all you know, I'm one of those snogging whores."

"Ginny Weasley you are not a whore!" I had trouble not laughing at Harry's face. He was so serious..

"Besides," I said sighing dramatically, "Who ever said you were my boyfriend? You never asked me to be you're girlfriend." I accused.

He cocked an eyebrow, "I thought that would've been obvious." I sighed dramatically again putting on my best sad and depressed face. He stared, amused.

What does it take for him to take the bloody hint?! Should I just scream out, "ask me you git!'

I sighed again dramatically.

"Oh, alright!" Harry laughed, "Ginny," He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

**Hey now, I said girlfriend not bloody marriage! **

He smiled taking my hand into his.

"Erm - Harry maybe I sighed one too many times - How about we back up for a minute?" I said nervously. He smirked, shaking his head no.

"Ginny," he said again. Oh sweet mother of Merlin I'm too young for this! "Will you-" Maybe if I smack him he'll get the point. "be my-" Of course a good punch in the face might do the trick. "girlfriend?" he finished opening up the box reviling a gold chained necklace, with a tiny emerald frog charm.

I knew he wasn't proposing. See, you were all worried over nothing! Ha, ha ha, right..

I gasped starring at the beautiful necklace. "Harry, it's lovely," I murmured softly.

He laughed, "His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad," he quoted. I smiled blushing slightly.

Curse my red-headed genes!!

"So, was that yes?"

I smiled, "That was a _defiant_ yes." He grinned broadly, kissing me lightly on the cheek. But, then he pulled back, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I _was_ the only guy kissed, right?"

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "No Harry. I don't no how to tell you this but Malfoy and I have been having a secret love affair for the past two weeks."

"**What?!**"

"I'm joking!"

Harry's so thick sometimes. Best be off to bed now. I'll be having sweet dreams of Harry!

Let's just hope Snape and Cho stay out of it this time..

- The new girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter,

_Ginny_

**A/n: Sorry if there's any mistakes! I hope there isn't, but again I couldn't wait to post it to see all my lovely** **_reviews_, hint hint.**


	7. Stupid cats!

Girl's Dormitory

Nosey idiots.

"How was the date Ginny?"

"Did he kiss you Ginny?"

"Did you guys hold hands?"

"Are you boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

"Tell us everything!"

Please note I was sleeping when the row of questions occurred.

"Leave me alone!"

"But we want to know what happened!" Lavender wined.

"Well you should of asked me earlier!" I huffed.

"We didn't want to pry.."

"But we couldn't wait anymore.."

"So now we're prying.."

"Get off my ruddy bed!" I bellowed.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of sunshine." Parvarti said sarcastically.

"It's one in the morning, sunshine's not due for another six hours!"

"Well can't you just.."

"Out!" I screamed violently.

"Would you psycho girls shut up!" I heard Dean echo from the common room.

"Shove off Dean!" Patil yelled back, "We're in the middle of gloating about Harry!"

Great, announce to the world why don't you?

"Harry Potter - gets all the ruddy women.." Dean muttered annoyed.

I hit Patil on the arm, "Why did you say that? Now he's going to think I'm obsessed with him because I'm thinking about him at one in the morning!"

"Ha! A confession! You _are_ thinking about him!"

"Because you woke me up talking about him!"

"But -"

"Shut up!!" practically the whole boys dorm chorused

"You shut up!" Bridget screeched back. Hey, when did she get here?

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

"Would everybody just **shut up**!"

"What," A high pitched voice screeched, "Is the meaning of all this?!"

That sounds like Professor Umbridge..

"Your house has woken almost the entire school!"

That _is_ Professor Umbridge!

**Great. Just bloody great!**

Office of the killer cats

Her office is suddenly ten times bigger. I guess it has to be when the entire gryffindor tower is in it. We're suppose to be cleaning her bloody cat pictures. One of them bit me. I mean they actually _bit _me.

Bloody cats.

Harry's been shunned by all the boys when the yelled something like, 'Control your girlfriend Potter!' Then he was all like, 'Shove off!'

Then all the girls shunned _me_ saying, 'If you would have just told us earlier none of this would've happened!' Then I said, 'Like it's my faults you're a bunch of nosey idiots!' They all huffed and went back to cleaning plates.

Bridget's staying by my side though. And Hermione's staying by Harry's. Ron's Walking around the office half asleep say, 'Why did I let him to take

her out?' and 'No more spiders!'

".." Harry refuses to acknowledge me. He's just grumpy because we're cleaning cats at one in the morning.

A bit of snogging would do him some good.. Hell it would do me some good.

But Harry's to noble to kiss me with Ron here. Hm, I wonder if Umbridge would notice if I snuck Harry in her broom cupboard with me..

".."

What am I saying?! The itchy cat fur must be getting to me.

Common Room

Three hours.

She had us washing her bloody cats for _three hours_! The nerve of that women!

Now I can't fall asleep.

Everyone else is crashed out on the bed. But I can't ruddy sleep.

The Great Hall

I'm tired.

Ron's asleep in his porridge. It's a rather amusing site actually. Fred and George keep poking him with forks. Then Ron screams, 'five more minutes mum,' and continues to snore loudly.

Harry's not ignoring me anymore. He told me he was just tired. Says he's not getting enough sleep lately. When I asked him why he changed the subject and started asking me about quiditch. I decided not to prod him about it. He'll tell me eventually..

If I don't know by next weekend I'll question it. But right now I'll let him brood. Like he's doing right now. Sitting there, staring at his toast, brooding.

Sitting there, ignoring me nudging his arm, brooding.

Enough brooding!

"Harry."

He grunted.

"Harry.."

"..."

"Harry!"

"Yes?" he asked stirring his eggs around with his fork.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He's not listening to me.

"Harry I'm going to dye my hair blond."

"Okay."

"I'll fly to California and become a swim suit model."

"That's nice."

"I'm might even consider implants." Hermione looked up at this, quite amused.

"Cool."

"Will you marry me?" Fred snorted in his drink.

"Sounds fantastic Ginny," Harry said dryly.

"Oh, look it's you-know-who!" Most of the gryffindor table was watching now.

"Yep.."

"Wow," Hermione commented quietly, "He's really out of it."

I sighed, "Harry I'm going to shag Malfoy."

"Okay that's - **what?!**"

I smacked is arm, "_Now_, you listen!"

He smiled slightly. But only slightly. "Sorry Ginny, I'm just a little out of it. Not enough sleep." Hermione shot a stern glance at him.

"Oh?" she asked innocently. He glared at her.

"Yes."

"Right," she muttered, "Well I'll see you in Potions." She said getting up from her seat.

I have a feeling she knows something I don't.

I don't like it.

"Harry, tell me what's going on." I demanded worrying now.

"Nothing." I continued to stare at him. He sighed, "They're just - They're these dreams.." he said darkly.

"Oh." I stated quietly, "About You-Know-"

"Yes." he said before I could finish asking. "Look, I've got to go."

"But -Harry wait!"

Why am I always left behind?

Ron goes to Hogwarts, I'm left behind.

Ron meets Harry, I'm left behind.

The golden trio talks in secret, I'm left behind.

Now I _date_ Harry Potter, and I'm still left behind!

Curse it all.

_Ginny_

A/N: I don't know how much longer this story's going to be. I've been working on another Harry and Ginny story. There's a lot more Ron and Hermione in it too. It's not posted yet though.

Hopefully this'll be done with in the next week.

Review!


	8. What's Going On?

October 13

Girls Dormitory

This is ridicules! Who does Romilda think she is?! I can't even.. I'm just so..

Grrr!

Comes up to me in the middle of the study hall and starts preaching to me about my 'relationship' with Harry..

We have a perfectly fine relationship! We're happy together! See, _happy_!

At least I'm happy.

What if Harry's not happy?

I mean part of what Romilda said was right. Harry has been rather moody lately.

But that's because of..

Well, I don't know what it's _because of _, because he hasn't told me.

But I'm sure it has something to do with Tom.

What else would it be?

What if I have this all wrong? What if it's not about Tom at all? What if it's about me?! What if Romlida was right and Harry's getting bored with me?! What if he misses being with Cho?!

I bet he's with Hermione and Ron right now talking about what a bore I am. _The little git.._

Sod it! This is insanity. Romilda's just messing with my head. Harry _is _happy with me.

I think.

Ugh! I hate not knowing what I want to know!

I wish I could be like Hermione and know everything. But then I'd be a know-it-all and nobody likes those. Besides Ron of course..

I'm babbling.

Potions

I have an idea. Actually it was Bridget's idea, but I'm using it, therefore it is mine.

If Harry wont tell me what's wrong, I'll just have to find out from someone else. Someone who's stupid enough to tell me. Someone who is _close_ to Harry.

Anyone coming to mind?

Common Room

"Ron!" I squeaked, stumbling over to the spot where he sat.

"Ginny!" he replied mockingly.

I ignored him and continued on, "So what are you doing?"

"Homework," he said quickly.

"No, seriously."

He glared at me over the top of his parchment.

"I _can_ do homework you know."

"..."

"You can?"

"I'm not stupid Ginny!" he yelled, slamming his papers on the table. "I _can_ be just as smart as Hermione if I want to be!" Is he serious?

Hm..

Let's evaluate this shall we?

Hermione is smart.

Ron wants to be smart.

Ron wants to do homework to make himself smart.

Hermione likes homework.

Ron likes Hermione.

Of course.

"You're trying to impress Hermione! Oh, Ron that's so sweet!" Yet, weird. Really weird.

"I'm not trying to impress Hermione!" He shot back at me. "I was just - I want to show her that I can be smart when I want to be."

"That would be trying to _impress_ her, Ron."

"No - I- no." I smirked. "What do you want Ginny?" he growled.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about some things.." He raised his eyebrows. I sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Ron looked at me disgusted. "You are coming to me about your - your _relationship_ problems?"

"Don't be so childish Ron." I spat. "It's just, Harry's been so distant lately.."

"Ew! No! I am not doing this!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're going to go on about how you need to share eachothers.. _feelings_."

"What's wrong with talking about each others feelings?!"

"Because .._feelings_.. is all you girls ever want to talk about! What about quidditch?! What about football?!"

"You don't even know what football _is_, Ron! All you know is that Hermione's dad watches it."

"I know it's better than- than.. _feelings_."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

Why did I even _think _that could work?. Bridget and her stupid plans!

Stupid brother with his stupid insensitivity!

October 14

Great Hall

"So what do you think?"

"Well Gin, I think.."

"Have you ever thought that maybe his brain has been infested with gnargles?" Luna interrupted.

It might be possible..

Oh sweet Merlin what am I saying?!

"No, Luna I haven't."

Bridget rolled her eyes, "As I was saying.. I told you before and I'll tell you again. Talk to him!"

"What do you mean you told me before? You're the one you came up with that ridiculous scheme to manipulate my brother!"

"The smell of Snape's greasy hair must have fogged my brain up. Cause on any other accession I would've told you to just talk to Harry."

"Or it could've been the gnargles that fogged up your brain."

"Enough with the bloody gnargles!" Bridget screeched. Luna shrugged dreamily.

"But Bridget is right you know. The key to a relationship is communication."

That actually makes sense..

Why is Luna making sense?

"What do you know about relationships?" Bridget accused.

"My dad did an article about it three years ago. It was about the struggles of marriage.."

That sounds like a sensible topic.

"..And how skivvets try to break up any bond of love. He had many tips to avoid them and there nasty crusades. Very hateful creatures skivvets are."

Bridget snorted in her pumpkin juice. Luna ignored her.

Well it was sensible for about three seconds..

"And where are these _skivvets_ Luna?" Bridget asked amusingly.

"Oh they're invisible."

"Like the gnargles?" she asked innocently.

"Stop it you two," I scowled. I sighed turning back to Luna. "Harry and I aren't married Luna," I stated pointedly.

"Oh, but you will be!" She exclaimed delightfully.

Bridget smirked. I blushed and looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Harry was sitting on the other side of the table with Ron and Hermione. He was looking at me. It was almost as if he _knew_ we were talking about him.

"That's why the skivvets are getting so annoyed," Luna continued on more quietly. As if the _skivvets_ were listening in on that very moment. "They hate such an assuring bond of love," she whispered.

Love?

Who says we're in love? I glanced back over at Harry.

We've been dating for only two weeks, and to be honest I think we're missing a real _relationship._

"Ginny? _Hello_?" Bridget knocked me back to reality.

"Right." I squeaked unsteadily. "You know, I think I'll just ask Hermione about my problems from now on.."

October 14

Library

I really don't understand what Hermione finds so fascinating about the library. It's old, dusty, not to mention it smells ever since Umbridge has put Snape in charge of patrolling it..

"Hey Hermione what are you doing?" I asked sweetly taking the seat across her.

"Reading.." she said tonelessly.

"What are you reading?"

She eyed me suspiciously before answering. "Well, I was just doing research."

Of course. What else would Hermione do during our lunch break?

"So.." I trailed, "What are you researching about?"

Hermione hesitated for a second. "Well, actually I was researching more defense spells for Harry to learn.."

"Speaking of Harry!" I cut off.

Hermione paused, then glared, "You're not getting anything out of me if that's what you think."

"Look I just.."

"Talk to Harry." She stated, slamming her book shut and marching out of the Library.

What a Hermione-ish thing to do.

I hate Hermione-ish things.

Well now I'm sitting here at the table alone.. with all the dust..

ew.

So, what do _you_ think? Should I talk to Harry?

".."

You know, you are absolutely no help. I should just pitch into the library fireplace right now.

Unfortunately the library doesn't have a fireplace.

Pity.

"..."

I must be hallucinating. I could have sworn Cho Chang just sat down across from me.

"Hello Ginny."

"Uh, hi?"

She shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you writing?" I clutched my diary protectively and pulled it closer. She's being all.. _nice_. This is creepier than Snape in Umbridge's clothes.

Due to traumatizing mental image, I take my last comment back.

"Er.. Ginny? I asked what you were writing."

"Herbology notes," I answered quickly. Probably too quickly. Cho didn't notice though.

"So, how's Harry?" What does she mean '_How's Harry'. _Harry's well being is none of her business. NONE.

"He's fine," I snapped rudely.

"Just fine?" She asked, pretending not to be as interested as she actually was.

"Thing's are going great with him _Cho_," I seethed.

"Really? It's funny because for a couple you two don't seem to have much -_alone_ time together. I mean that has to bother him, having such an _inexperienced _girlfriend and all."

Okay, I'll admit that stung.

Mainly because she is right.

Cho smirked at the lapse of silence. Although, I'm pretty sure she was going for a fake smile.

"Such a shame. I remember we had _lots_ of alone time together."

**I beg your pardon?**

"_Really?_" I squeaked before I could stop myself. Cho's fake-smile-smirk grew.

"Oh yes. The broom cupboard on the third floor was my favorite." I could have just pushed a whole bookcase on top of her.

I should say something witty back to her.

"Harry gave me a necklace!" I blurted out loudly. What?! It was the only thing I could think of!

Snape stopped his pointless stampede around the library to glare at me. "Keep you're voice down Wealsey!"

Cho paid no attention to his outburst and continued to look smug. "That's awfully funny, because Harry gave me one too."

Wait, _**what**_

Cho grinned, mumbled something about being late for her next class, and waved bye at me before wandering out the doors.

At first I was shocked, then I got depressed, now I'm really,_** really **_angry.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

October 15

"She would be experienced!" Bridget snapped. "She's the hoe remember? Don't beat yourself up because you have respect for your body Ginny."

"She made it sound like her and Harry did .._things_.. more serious _things_.." I trailed off. Bridget nodded mutely. "And he gave her a necklace." I replied sadly.

"She could be lying you know," Bridget suggested.

"Yes," Luna agreed beside Bridget. When did she even get here? "It is _Cho_ after all."

"She wasn't lying." I stated firmly as I marched through the crowded hallway. "I could tell. She was just so - so _smug_ about it."

"Again," Bridget replied, "It _is_ Cho. She is always smug about something or another."

"This was different, okay?" I said annoyed.

"Okay, fine.." Bridget answered quietly.

"We were only trying to help." Luna said sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Glow worm. I think _someone_ needs some time to cool off." Bridget said pointedly. I sighed as I watched them walk away.

"Ginny!" a distant voice called.

"Great," I mumbled to myself.

"Ginny!" it called again. I let out a breath and turned around.

"Hey Parvarti." I said tonelessly.

"Ginny! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed catching up to me.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Have you talked to Harry at all today?" Is that really any of her business?

"I've been trying to avoid it actually. Or perhaps it's the other way around.." Parvarti looked at me curiously, but shrugged it off.

"Well he hasn't shown up for DA yet and.."

"DA? Parvarti we only have DA on Wednesdays and Thursdays." She looked at me confused.

"No. There is an advanced course he started two weeks ago. More dangerous spells.. Hermione has been looking up different spells for Harry to learn for awhile now.."

"_What?" _I hissed.

"It's only optional.." she trailed off. "Everyone there just assumed the spells were too difficult for you to learn. That's why we thought you weren't there."

Too _difficult_? Are you kidding me?!

"Is that what Harry told you?" I asked angrily.

"Well, no not exactly.." I glared at her. "What?" I was about to reply when I certain bushy haired _friend_ caught my eye."

"Don't worry. I'll find Harry for you." I said bitterly.

**(A/N: Gah!! I'm **_**so**_** sorry! I've been grounded from the computer and I only just got **_**un**_**grounded. **

**Geometry grades aren't doing so good. It's still only a C. **

**Well the good news is I've been writing my stories in a notebook. So, I **_**have**_** been working. I hope you guys still continue reading! I know it must suck to have to wait so long..**

**Oh and, sorry you didn't get much of Harry in this chapter. i wanted to show how much their relationship was struggling.)**


	9. Calming the Storm

**A/N: This has to have been the **_**longest**_** chapter I've wrote so far. I figured I owed you guys due to my recent disappearance. I'm quite happy with how this chapter came out, and hopefully you will be happy too. I want to thank all of you for bearing with me through this story. I love you guys! XD**

**Good News: IT'S SUMMER. Which means - drum roll please - . . . more time to write! Yay!! I'm feeling the conga dance coming along.**

**EVERYBODY CONGA! Woot!**

**P.S. Any Mistakes? Let me know in the review, so I can fix it. Thanks!**

October 16

"Ginny, just _breath_," Bridget ordered. She was waving her hand in front of my face as though to keep me from passing out.

"Should we go get someone?" Parvarti asked, looking at me peculiarly. "She's looking a little pale."

Is she serious? I'm always pale you twit!

"What am I going to do?" I managed whisper. Bridget plopped herself down on the foot of my bed.

"Nothing."

"Was that suppose to be a joke?"

It really wasn't the slightest bit funny.

"No," Bridget answered, rolling her eyes.

"You expect me to do nothing?" Bridget nodded.

Is she out of her bloody mind?

"Well in that case, I guess there's absolutely nothing to worry about! Life is a bowl of sunshine now, thanks to you Bridget!"

That was me being sarcastic, in case you're too much of git to catch it.

She spoke, ignoring what I said. "Let him come to you. Trust me Ginny, This is _far _from over." But, that's the problem It _is _over. _I_ ended it.

I had everything I dreamed of.. (Well, maybe not _everything_, but you catch my drift.)

And I ended it. Call it a temporary lapse of judgment. Call it a moment of pure insanity. Call it whatever the hell you bloody want, because it doesn't change the fact that I just broke up Harry bloody stinking Potter!

For the love of God and all that is Holy, **what the bloody hell was I thinking?!**

"Are you sure he understood what you said?" Parvarti asked, trying to sound hopeful. "You didn't exactly define _what _was over. You just said 'it's over' . . Maybe he thought you were telling him the horrible, crappy day you were having was over."

"Don't be ridiculous," I cried.

"The only one being ridiculous is you, Ginny," Bridget scolded.

What does she know?! I glared at her from the corner of my eye.

Maybe I'll beg for an apology.

Yes. . . It's that or go die in a hole.

"Ginny Weasley!" Bridget screeched. She stood up off my bed so fast I nearly fell over. "I just read that, and you are **not **begging!"

"I have to!" I wailed.

"No you don't." Bridget argued. "For the love of Merlin, pull yourself together women! You've got to keep your dignity!"

"Maybe we should slap her," Amy suggest from the far corner of the room. "Knock some sense into her at the very least."

"Maybe I should go fetch my broomstick and shove it up your-"

Bridget cut me off in mid-sentence. "Lets all take a _deep_ breath and relax," She advised, eyeing only me and Amy. I sighed, breaking my glare with her.

"I've got to fix this Bridget." Barely above a whisper, "I _need_ him."

"Ginny Weasley I am very disappointed in you!"

"You seriously sounded like my mum just there," I said in awe.

"Good! Maybe now you'll listen!" I waited. "Ginny you've always been so independent. You never needed a guy to make you happy, and I've always respected you for that. . . Now look at you!" She made a gesture at my lopsided figure on the bed. "You're a complete and total mess!"

Bridget's right..

"Of course I am," she piped.

"Would you keep your big, fat nose out of my diary!" She dropped her jaw in disbelief. I stuck my tongue out at her. Very mature, I know. She scolded me with a look, then made a sharp turn toward her own bed.

"I give up," she mumbled eventually from underneath her covers.

Amy sighed, "Can we _please_ get some sleep now?" I'm not tired.

"Seriously girls. We have classes tomorrow," Angela agreed sleepily.

And her point is?

"Turn of the light," Susan called. Wait!

"No! I've got to finish my diary entry!"

"Figures.." Bridget grumbled.

"Oh Ginny, can't you do that tomorrow?" Parvarti complained.

"No, I can't! This is an emergency."

"Are your legs falling off?"

"No."

"Is Sirius Black in the castle again?"

"No, but.."

"Is there a creepy, mad professor stalking you around in the halls, while menacingly planning your death?"

". . .Er, no."

"Then, go to sleep!" They all chorused at once. Susan got up to turn out the light. I glared into the blackness.

"You all **will **regret this," I muttered darkly.

"I think we'll take our chances," I heard Bridget say sleepily.

"Lumas.."

"GINNY!"

3 a.m.

I'm jealous. Everyone here is sleeping soundly, while I'm up writing in my stupid journal. I blame you for my lack of sleep. Though I must admit, after the day I've had, I expect I wouldn't have gotten to sleep tonight anyway. Even if I didn't have a journal entry to finish, I'd still be staring blankly up at the ceiling thinking about no one other than Harry bloody Potter.

I'm half tempted to write a letter at this very moment, begging Harry to take me back. But, I can't. Bridget was right. I need to keep some dignity and pride. Those things are important you know. . .

Oh, who the hell am I kidding?

Must. Resist.

Hm. . .

How does this sound?

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for -_

No, no. That will not do.

_Dear Harry,_

_Love is like a river. It flows up and down and up down. . and. ._

What the hell?

_Potter,_

_You little twit. How dare you have these classes behind my back! And then have the nerve to tell me __**I'm **__over-reacting! I am not over- reacting! A rational reaction would be to hang you by your toes and curse you into the next oblivion! If anything I wasn't reacting __**enough **__you imbecile! You hid things from me, you lied to me, and as if that's not enough, you insinuate that I'm too weak to fight. You know I'm stronger than half those girls in that class! I can't believe you'd be so inconsiderate! I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_

_Your proud to be ex-girlfriend,_

_Ginny_

_ P.S. You're eyes are more of a moldy color, not the color of a toad. Ha! Take that._

I don't know about you, but I think this letter will defiantly win Harry over.

". . ."

You didn't really buy that load of crap did you?

Argh, I'm just so infuriated! I don't want to apologize for something I shouldn't have to apologize for! He's the one being a complete arsehole!

Why must everything be so damn confusing? Whatever happened to simply falling in love and living happily ever after? Is it too much to ask for?

So it would seem.

_Harry,_

_This is ridiculous. I didn't mean it when I told you it was over, I was just upset. You know how I get sometimes. Us Weasleys always come with bad tempers. Maybe I over-reacted a little bit. I guess you were just trying to protect me. But, I don't need you to. I can protect myself. Haven't I proved that to you over the years? Don't you think I'd be safer knowing these things! Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares of Voldemort? Don't you think out of all people, __**I**__ would be the one who'd understand how you feel? And trying to keep me out of this Advance D.A. class was a stupid, praty, and idiotic thing to do. I don't give a damn what Ron thinks. I know he's your best friend. . . But, come on! Learning these defensive spells wont send me off with a suicide wish of getting myself killed by Death Eaters. It will simply teach how to fight when the time comes. What, did you honestly think it would just be you, Ron, and Hermione off fighting the war? Or maybe you just believe it should just be you, which is the most absurd thing you've ever thought of. This isn't just __**you're**__ war Harry. And if you think you're leaving me behind while you____go off and fight Tom, you are sadly mistaken. Don't pretend you haven't thought about doing just that Harry Potter! I know how your mind works. But, you can't do this on your own. Despite what you think, your not the only one who can fight him. I fought him for a year Harry, or have you already forgotten everything I wrote to you last summer? I'll always be fighting beside you Harry. You can't leave me out of this. The war is part of me too._

_Ginny_

I just realized something.

Bridget's drooling out a pond onto her pillow. Ew.

October 17, Morning

"Hmm, hmm, hmmm"

God, what is that noise?

"Hmm, hmmm" I peaked out from under my covers.

"Morning sleepy head!" Bridget's bright grin almost made me go blind. Or maybe it was the sun shining through the curtains. Either way, I blame Bridget.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Almost nine. We have classes in one hour."

"I know," I sighed, sitting up. I glanced over at her with sleepy eyes. She was still grinning.

"We're you - We're you humming a minute ago?"

"Yep." I stared. She stared. We stared.

"Is there a reason for humming?"

She shrugged sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's with the never ending smile?"

"A girl can't happy?" she asked innocently.

"Not at nine o'clock in the morning when we have potions with Snape first class." She giggled. I raised my eyebrows. "Are you drunk again?" She promptly leaned over and slapped my arm.

"No!" she laughed.

"Then what's going on?" I pushed.

She sat in a daze for a minute or two.

"Are you still there?" I asked amusedly.

"I thought about it," she murmured. "About you and Harry," she turned to look me in the eye. " and I understand that you too are meant to be together."

"Okay . . ." I said slowly.

Where in the name of Merlin has she been?

"So as your best friend, I did you a favor," she finished. Her voice sounded far too cheery for my taste.

"Okay. . . What exactly did you do?" I asked, hoping the answer was good.

"I sent him the letter you wrote." Oh God.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I know, I know - I am an _amazing_ best friend. What can I say? When you're sad, I'm sad. I had no other choice but to help you out." I glowered at her. "Isn't this just great?!" She giggled not noticing my mood change. "Harry's bound to forgive you now!"

"..."

"Maybe you're not understanding me. . ." She said, puzzled. "You and Harry are going to be together again! . . .Why aren't you happy about this?"

"Because," I stated slowly. "There are _two_ letters that I wrote last night." Bridget's smile faded. "And one letter is going to cause me to be a sad and lonely witch for the rest of eternity! Bridget you've ruined everything!"

"Aren't you being a little mellow dramatic?" she perked. I glared. "Okay, okay," she said putting her hands in the air, as though surrendering from battle. In her case she probably was. I was ready to attack her. "Lets not get too worried yet. Maybe I sent the other letter. You really should have more faith in me."

"I'd have faith in Snape before I'd have faith in you." She narrowed her eyes at my comment.

"Why don't you just be best friends with Snape then? I'm sure you two will make quite the pair."

"Maybe I will," I replied stubbornly. I folded my arms across my chest. She looked away, annoyed.

"Where's the other letter you wrote?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You tell me. You're the one who sent one of them!"

"You're bickering really isn't going to fix anything," she stated honestly.

I sighed. "I think it was somewhere on that nightstand over there." She walked over to search. Soon enough she found the scroll of paper. She read through a couple lines.

"Uh, oh," she said glumly. I really hate being right. "Please tell me this is the letter that has the potential of ruining your life?" she asked, handing the paper over to me.

I looked at it regrettably. I stared down at the parchment in my hand a few minutes longer than necessary.

"Well?" Bridget asked, impatiently.

"I'm going to give you a head start."

"What. . ?"

"You really should run now. There's a Bat-Boogey Hex coming your way."

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

Potions

"Why did you insist on getting breakfast? Why are you so intent on ruining my life Bridget? WHY?"

"I didn't know the entire Great Hall would be talking about it!" She defended.

"Lighten up on her Ginny," Luna whispered beside her.

"Oh sure, make me the bad guy! I'm the evil Death Eater!" I answered sarcastically.

"I should certainly hope not Ms. Weasley. Might that put a damper on your and Potter's relationship?" Snape sneered from the front of the classroom.

"You mean non-existent relationship with my non-existent boyfriend? Oh yeah, there's loads of problems there." The class giggled quietly. Snape smirked as if my answer satisfied him.

"Detention Weasley."

"What for?!" I argued.

"Talking about matters I don't give a damn about." My face heated up. I glared over my quill the rest of the class period.

Great Hall

"I refuse to be seen in public areas," I huffed as Bridget and Luna dragged me toward the Great Hall. "With my luck Dumbledore will make a speech about my break-up with Harry during the feast. Would you really want to cause me _that_ much humiliation?" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" I wined. Luna and Bridget shared a look.

"Okay, maybe I am being _a bit _childish."

"Just a bit," Luna giggled.

"Shut it you," I muttered open the door to the Great Hall. As if on cue everyone looked at me. Wonderful.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Bridget wondered out loud.

"Everyone did the same thing to _you _when you got drunk and bashed Cho, remember?" Luna answered admirably.

"Oh yeah, " Bridget replied dully.

"Speaking of Cho, she's looking pretty smug over at the Ravenclaw table," I muttered.

"Ignore her," Bridget said angrily. "She just thinks she has a chance with Harry now.

"Does she?" I asked more to myself than them. Luckily they hadn't heard me.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea." I grimaced, stopping dead in my tracks. The only room left at the table seemed to be directly by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. People looked up at me from father down the table. What am I, on show?

"I have faith in you," Luna said sympathetically.

"We both do," Bridget smiled.

Well, I most certainly _don't. _

I sighed, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. I sat down beside Hermione, who refused to meet my gaze. Her and Ron were sharing nervous looks to each other from across the table. Bridget sat down beside me, while Luna sat on the other side by Ron and Harry.

"Hello Ron," Luna said pleasantly.

"Er . . . Hello," Ron said, looking at her then me in one quick motion.

"Hello Luna," Harry said, looking up from his soup. His eyes skimmed right past me. _The little bastard. _He turned to Bridget. " Hello Bridget," Harry nodded his head politely.

"Hi," Bridget mumbled quietly. She glanced at me, obviously noticing the gesture as well. I narrowed my eyes at Harry. Of course he didn't notice sense he wasn't bloody looking.

"S- So, have you guys been studying for your owls?" Hermione stuttered at Ron. Is now really the time to ask that? By the look on Ron's face, he seemed to be thinking the same.

"It's only been a month and a half into school!"

"Studying early is good Ronald," she said pointedly, no longer stuttering.

"Lay off it Hermione," I replied without thinking. Hermione looked taken aback by the tone in my voice.

"I was just saying. . ." she mumbled quietly. _Must_ she be so sensitive?

I sighed, "I know, I'm really sorry."

Hermione smiled warmly. "I understand, you must be having an off day, huh?" I nodded immediately. Bridget laughed.

"_She's_ having an off day?" Harry's voice sounded so sharp, I almost didn't recognize it. He was now glaring at Hermione, who just started fidgeting with the food on her plate. He huffed and grabbed the Daily Profit from off the table. He seemed to be reading it, but his eyes weren't shifting around the page. He merely glared at it with the utmost hatred. If this were any other circumstance, I would have laughed my pants off.

"Why don't you try apologizing to someone else?" Ron blurted out. I kicked Ron from under the table. "Ouch!" Idiot.

"What does she need to apologize for? _She_ wasn't the one keeping secrets." Bridget said defensively. By now, Harry was gripping the papers so hard, I was sure they would rip any second.

Ron's face turned a remarkable shade of purple, when he stabbed his steak with a knife. He glared down at it, not saying another word. Bridget snorted.

"This is completely absurd," Luna stated less dreamily then normally. "Ginny, just tell Harry you're in lov -" Her voice cut short when I shoved a spoonful of pudding in Luna's mouth. I could finally feel Harry's eyes on me. My face heated up in embarrassment.

Luna pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "I do love pudding," she smiled, taking in another spoonful. I sunk down in my seat, putting my face in my hands. I wanted to disappear.

"Is she _crying_?" Harry asked, almost appalled.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, lighting touching my arm. The whispers around the room were getting louder.

"I'm fine," I stated, jerking my arm away. I looked over at Bridget. She saw the water in my eyes immediately.

"Bathroom break!" she said hastily, standing up. I followed her out the door, refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

Dinner in the kitchens from now on.

Herbology

I can't believe I lost control the way I did during lunch. Bridget says I was just too overwhelmed. _Way _too overwhelmed. Harry's probably laughing his arse off at this very moment. The bloody git. He'll regret it soon though.

Guess who's going to Advanced D.A. tonight?

"Draco Malfoy?" Bridget asked from over my shoulder.

"No! _Me_ you idiot!"

"Oh," Bridget laughed.

"And stop reading my journal!"

"How's that root coming along Ms. Weasley?" Er. . .

"The root?" Our teacher glared at me.

"Oh! The root, right. . . It's. . It's growing." Bridget tried to hide her laughter by coughing.

"Yes, that's a good sign. Anything else?"

"Uh. . ."

"Detention Ms. Weasley." What?! Are you serious?

"Two detentions in one day. _Nice._" Bridget commented.

"I. Am. So. MAD." I stated gripping the root in my hands.

"What did the root do to you?"

"Not the root!" I answered, slamming my hands down on the table. "Harry."

"Ah," she replied. I continued glaring down at my now slighty crushed root.

"Take it out on him in D.A. tonight. After what happened in lunch today I bet he wont even be expecting you to be there." Bridget said. I huffed, still angry.

Hm. . .

Crap.

I think I killed my root.

"You know," Bridget mumbled after a few moments. "I hear they're dueling tonight."

"Really?" I mumbled, fairly interested.

"You should duel Harry," She said, turning to look at me.

I smirked, "_That_ I should. But, first. . ." I gestured to my dead herbology project.

"Katy isn't paying attention," Bridget afford. "Take hers." I grinned. Bridget is really clever at times.

"Yeah, I tend to have my moments."

"Must you read my journal?!"

"Yes."

I laughed while turning away from her. When the teacher wasn't looking I pulled out my wand and hissed, "Alohomora." Katy's root floated over to me. Some other watching gryffindors laughed. I quickly replaced hers with mine as I whispered the incantation again.

Katy turned around. A confused look on her pudgy slytherin face. "What happened to my root?" Bridget and I stifled a giggle.

"You killed it," her slytherin friend accused.

"But, I didn't even touch it!"

"Let me see," the teacher said, coming over to take a look. "What in Merlin's name - What on Earth have you done?"

" Nothing, I swear!" she cried. "Someone sabotaged it!" she said, looking frantically around the room.

"I wont have any of your games Katy."

"But I -"

"30 points from slytherin! And you'll be joining Ms. Weasley for detention after class." Katy's face was priceless. By now, most of the students were laughing at her. She scrunched her nose up at me as though she smelled something bad. It made her look even more unattractive than usual.

"_That_, was great," Bridget stated between giggles. I grinned. This day seemed to be turning around.

Girls Dormitory

This has to be either the best or the worst day of my life. I can't decide.

_Earlier_

"So, how do you think you did on that Transfiguration Essay?" Bridget asked, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Horrible," I stated immediately. How was I suppose to know the difference between transferring cats into teacups and teacups into cats? The whole concept is complete mad. How will it ever come in handy? Does McGonagall really think that one day I'll be sipping tea and decide that my cup would make a good _house pet_?

"Tisk, tisk," Bridget said teasing.

"Oh, and I suppose you did _wonderful_?" I replied following her up the staircase. She paused in front of the Fat Lady.

"Of course," she shrugged. I mocked a glare at her.

"Password?" Shit.

"Um.. Bridget?" She was staring blankly at the Fat Lady.

"Crap," she turned to me, " I don't know the password."

"No password, no entrance," the Fat Lady stated firmly. "Now tell me, does this sound off key to you? . . .Ahahahaaa!" She might as well of stuck nails in my ears. Bridget covered the sides of her face with her hands.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You know we're Gryffindors! Can't you just let us in?" she complained.

"It was a bit too high wasn't it? I knew it! I'll try to sing an octave lower." You've got to be kidding me.

"_Now_ what?" Bridget huffed. At that exact moment, the portrait door opened.

"I thought I heard you two yelling out hear," a bushy hair girl answered.

"Hermione, thank goodness! She's mad, she is," I answered, looking at the Fat Lady.

"Don't be rude Ginny," Hermione answered, stepping aside so me and Bridget could come in.

"_I'm_ being rude?! She's the one making us go death out there!"

"Looks like the Fat Lady's at it again," Seamus called, laughing. Him and Harry were playing a game of chess. And by the looks of things, Seamus was winning.

"Always was lousy at chess," I grumbled.

"What was that Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning to me. Harry suddenly realized I was in the room. He looked up and caught my eye. I couldn't breath.

"Er. . . nothing," I mumbled. Breaking eye contact, hurrying to the far corner of the room. Bridget followed.

"Well, tonight should be interesting," She said, absent mindedly taking a seat on the sofa.

"What?"

"D.A.?"

"Oh, right. . ."

"You're still going aren't you?" she said looking up from her Transfiguration book.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to -"

"You're going."

"But -"

"See you there in an hour," she smiled before dashing for the staircase that led to the Girl's Dormitory.

"UGH! Could this day get any worst?!" I screamed, running my hands in my hair. I looked up to find the whole common room staring at me.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Most of them quickly looked away. _Whispering, _of course. I don't think Harry's eyes ever left me.

I hate him. I hate _myself_ for making a mess of things, and I hate him for doing nothing but, watching me fall to bloody pieces.

I'm kicking his arse in D.A.

_**Advanced**_ D.A.

"Luna, wait up!" Bridget and I called, scurrying down the corridor.

"Late for something?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure yet," I mumbled truthfully.

"Hmm," Luna answered, not the least bit confused.

Luna doesn't get confused. _Luna_ confuses everyone else.

"Any plans for tonight?" Bridget asked before I got the chance.

"Well," Luna replied thoughtfully, "I rather did want to go searching for gnargles this evening. . ."

"Of course, " Bridget said, rolling her eyes, "Who doesn't want to go searching for gargles on a Friday evening? . . .Oh wait, that'd be me."

The sarcasm in her voice was clear, though Luna didn't catch it, or acted like she didn't.

"We're going to D.A.," I blurted out unable to control myself.

"I thought as much," Luna stated in a dazed-like state. "Shall I join you?"

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to prevent you from finding an invisible gnargle tonight. That's a once in a lifetime chance 'ya know? Maybe you should go back to your search." I glared at Bridget disapprovingly. She shrugged. "What?" she asked innocently.

Ha! _Innocently_, that's funny.

"No, that's okay. I'd love to come. I hear they're dueling tonight anyway, and that sounds incredibly exciting to watch."

Yeah, yeah, _incredible_, really.

"Oh, it'll be exciting," Bridget agreed, starting for the Room of Requirement. We followed behind, though I wasn't in nearly as much of a hurry. "Ginny's dueling Harry tonight," she said promptly.

"Good," Luna grinned.

"_Good?_"I asked in disbelief.

"Of course," she smiled wider. This means your fight with each other will be over soon," she answered calmly. "It was getting rather annoying watching you two avoid each other all day. Now you'll finally settle things. . . .Well, after you duel that is."

Bridget stopped a couple feet from the door. She looked at Luna with a fascinated expression on her face. "'Ya know what Loony? You may be completely out of your wits, but I've got to say you have your moments." Luna smiled. She was doing that a lot lately.

I for one thought they were both off their rockers. _Nothing_ good was going to come from this. It may be satisfying at first to watch Harry fall on his bum in defeat, (And he _will _be defeated, you can count on that.) but other than it'll probably ruin any chance we ever had of us fixing anything about our relationship. It's a no way - no win situation.

"Ready Ginny?" Bridget asked. She looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Walking into the room, I could've sworn a spotlight fell on me. _Everyone _stared. Ron's eyes looked as though they were bugging out of his head, Hermione looked as though Voldemort just waltzed into the room, and Harry, well. . . We'll get to that in a minute.

That point is that every single bloody person in the bloody room was staring. Just _staring. _I could've hexed them all right then and there. But, that would've earn me a trip to Askiban, and I really do despise Dementors.

"This is exactly why you never show up late!" Bridget hissed in my ear. "It puts all the attention on you."

"You can't honestly think this about us being _late_, can you?" I whispered back.

"No, but I thought the idea might make you feel better."

"Oh, shut up!" I growled. Bridget snorted in laughter.

I really do admire her sympathy. _Really._

"Well are we going just stand here?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, lets get the party started. Who's dueling first?" Brdget asked with a mock of enthusiasm. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked defiantly. "_Someone_ had to break the tension in this room. The awkward silence is killing me."

"I nominate Harry to duel Ginny!" A third year piped in the back of the crowd.

Yes, a _third_ year. _I_ wasn't allowed to come to Advanced D.A., yet a third year was? The insignificant prat.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione replied without a second thought. Harry sent daggers at her. She stiffened, "Or not. . It's a horrible idea. . Really," she finished looking frighten

Look how insensitive he's being! He' got Hermione and Ron wrapped around his little finger. It was getting pathetic to watch. His eyes turned to me.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you," He said sternly.

"Maybe later," I waved him off in bored manner.

"No, now," He grabbed me by the wrist, and draged me towards the left wall. Much to my surprise, a door materialized in front off us. He opened the door and gently pushed me in. He slammed it behind him. He glared.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Something wrong?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

He sputtered furiously. I lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"You're smirking," he stated bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized I wasn't allowed to," I sniffed. He grunted in response.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I thought we already clarified this, I'm smirking." Haha! Baffled by my witty sarcasm.

"Now's not the time for you're sarcasm Ginevra," he snarled.

Did he just - . .Hell no.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." I hissed.

"Why not Ginevra. You called me quite a lot of names in that letter you wrote me. What was it - little twit? Imbecile? Next to those names Ginevra doesn't even appear as an insult, now does it?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you," he retorted.

"Fine, now that that's all cleared up, isn't there a class that needs continuing?"

"We didn't clear anything up, Ginny," he answered solemnly.

"Well, since we both hate each other I suppose there's nothing to clear up." I made a step towards the door. He blocked my way.

As if I didn't see _that_ coming.

"I don't want you here," he sounded angry, but his fury didn't touch his eyes. They were looking at me pleadingly.

"I deserve to be here," I stated firmly. "and I'm going to prove it to you. Now get outta' my way."

"No," he answered stubbornly. "I want you to go back to the common room."

"Despite what you may have been lead to believe, you don't _always _get what you want."

"Despite what you may think," he paused, ". . I'm only trying to keep you safe."

That did it. "Keep me safe from what?! Being able to _defend _myself? Are you even aware of how _ridiculous_ you sound?"

He narrowed his eyes, still standing in front of the doorway, "Not nearly as ridiculous as you sounded yesterday."

"Don't even try to make this into something it's not, Harry. That is _not_ what we're discussing right now."

"Well, maybe we should discuss. it."

"Not now," I repeated.

"Don't I deserve an explanation?" he began to look more sad than angry.

"Don't you already have one?" I replied stubbornly.

"Are you calling that lie of a letter you're _explanation_?!" he roared in disbelief.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," I huffed, "I didn't mean to send the bloody letter! I wrote when I was furious with you! Bridget sent in by mistake!"

"So, that makes it okay?"

"No, it just - Ugh - Harry, let me by!"

"No."

"Harry. . "

"I'm not moving."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Save the nobility crap Potter.," I spat. He frowned at my use of his name.

"You don't think I can do it," I accused. No answer.

"You think I'll go off and get myself killed thinking I'm strong enough." Still no answer.

"Well, I've got news for you, Harry, **I am strong enough.** I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't," I said, getting vivid images from the night in the chamber. He stared at me for a long moment.

"If I was in danger Ginny, what would you do?"

"Go running after you," I answered immediately.

He smiled grimly, "That's what I was afraid of."

I snorted, "Stupid fear if you ask me." He retreated back to his intimidate glaring.

"You **wont **be hurt, because of me Ginny," he said fiercely.

"That's what I don't understand Harry! If you don't wont me hurt, then _why_ can't I learn how to defend myself?"

"Cause that's just the excuse you'll use to go running after me during a war!"

"You are an idiot."

"You're stubborn."

"Duel me," I replied.

"What?" he asked, taken aback by the way our conversation had turned.

"Duel me, " I repeated. "Let me show you I can do this."

"I know you can do this Ginny," he answered softly. "But, it's different when you're facing the real thing."

"Prove it then. Don't go easy on me."

"It's still not the same!" he shouted.

"What is then?!" I screamed. "Cause none of this is making any bloody sense to me!"

"You can't make this easy can you?!" Harry screamed annoyed. "You can't let it go?! You had to show up here!"

There was a lapse of silence. "I don't see you acting this way towards Cho," I said coldly.

"What - What does she have to do with any of this?"

"You tell _me. _You're the one you invited her here, you're the one letting her learn. How come you're not worried about _he_r?" I spat. "Last I checked you were pretty head-over-heals for her at one time. Even got her a _necklace_, kind of like the one you gave me, huh?" Harry stepped back, stunned. "Tell me, Harry, Where did you take _her_ on you're first date? Was it the same place you took me?" I hit him where it hurts, and I knew it.

"You're a bloody hypocrite," I hissed.

He said nothing, so I walked around him and opened the door. "Duel me, Potter."

I stepped out of the room, not surprised to find everyone crowded around Fred and George's extendable ears."

"Er. . ." They said at the same time. "We'll perfectly good explanation for this, you see. . . Take it away George!"

"What my brother is trying to say. ." George stuttered.

"Oh for the love a Merlin!" Luna sighed. "We wanted to know what the hell was going on!" Bridget looked at Luna, shocked. I've never heard her sound the least bit angry before. . Or curse.

"You never seize to surprise me, Lovegood," Bridget stated.

"Why, thank you," Luna answered, calm once again.

Ron turned to me. "So. . . are you guys to going to -"

"Shag already?" Dean finished. Ron smacked him upside the head.

"I was going to say _duel_ you moron!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone cut me off.

"Yes," the voice behind me answered. I turned around positively beaming. Harry looked nervous. "I'll go eas -"

"No you wont," I replied, already knowing what he wanted to say." he looked glum. "Sulking doesn't suit you Potter."

He raised an eyebrow, "Still on a last name basis?"

"Still a git?"

He didn't smile, but his eyes were sparkling. "I suppose so."

"Well, then, you're question is answered," I smirked.

"Is this what you two call a _duel_?" Cho asked disgusted.

"No," I answered simply, marching past her. Harry followed. I took my stance on the floor. Harry did the same. Everyone crowded around. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw my brothers betting on who would win. I fought back a smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are." He paused for moment. Then . .

"Stupefy!"

"Ennervate!" I shouted, countering his spell. I could already tell he wasn't trying.

"Com on, Harry is that the best you got?!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione punched him in the arm.

"What?! I'm betting my coins on him!" he said defensively. She huffed, turning her back on him. I focused my attention back on Harry.

"Come on," I hissed.

If he wasn't going to fight fairly this was useless.

Harry adjusted his stance a bit, and aimed. "Expelliarmus!"

"Finite Incantatum!" I screamed, blocking his spell again.

"Come on, Harry," I few people cheered. I decided to shake him up a bit, just to get the duel going.

"Locomoter Mortis!" I shouted. Immediately Harry's legs bucked up, and he fell to the floor. It only took him a minute to get rid of the curse, but he wobbled while trying to stand back up. He looked at me, then shot a spell in an instant.

"Flipendo!" I missed the curse by centimeters. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky next time.

"Flipendo," He shouted again. I found myself flying backwards into the wall. Students gasped, but I paid no mind to them. I focused on him again as quickly as I possibly could.

"Tarantellgra!" I screamed the first spell that came to mind. Harry's feet started moving around the floor. He was _dancing_. Not your average dueling spell, but hilarious. Many of the students laughed. Hell, I laughed.

Harry didn't find it as amusing. He knocked off the spell and screamed at me, "Conjuntivitis!" The spell slammed into my face and suddenly I couldn't see. "Stupefy!" he yelled again, slamming me onto the floor. I undid his course and stood back up. Big mistake.

"Flipendo!" he yelled, knocking me onto the ground. Some students gasped.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione screech horrified.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Ron yelled.

"You wanted me to play fair Ginny?" Harry called out across the room. "Well, this is what you get!" I ignored him and caught him off guard.

"Stupefy!" He slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. "Good!" I called back. "Now I'm just another one of your opponents!"

"Is that what you want?" he hissed, picking himself up. "Deletrious!" I spun back onto the ground.

"It makes no difference to me, after all I'm just another one of you're _girlfriends_!" His jaw dropped. I seized my opportunity. "Flipendo!" Harry flew across the room once more.

"I don't have any feelings left for Cho!" he yelled, standing back on his feet. His eyes never left mine. For moment I lost my focus.

Damn his sparkling green eyes. Damn him.

"Stupefy!" Harry easily blocked my spell with a counter curse.

"Why do you think I worry so much about you? Cause I still have feelings for _Cho_? Be reasonable, Ginny."

"Diffindo!" Another easily blocked spell.

"She practically forced me to buy her that damn necklace!" He shouted, keeping my gaze. I wanted to look away.

"Stupefy!" I yelled louder. Harry jumped out of the way.

Damn!

"I've only ever been on one date with her, and she bloody started balling! Worst date of my life!"

"Flipendo!"

"Finite Incantatum!" He blocked the spell.

I was getting pretty ticked by this point. I didn't want to talk about this.

"She doesn't hold half of what you hold over me!"

I lost it.

"Then why did you two sneak off to snog every other bloody night?! You sure as hell don't do that with me! Stupefy!" It hit him this time, but he only staggered.

"Is that _really_ what's bothering you?" he asked, incredulous.

"Er. . No!" I shouted, embarrassed. "Levacorpous!" He moved out of the way just in time.

Stupid seeker reflexes.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not! Flipendo!" It missed him.

"Yes, you are." It took me a moment to realize he'd been stepping closer to me this whole time. He was now only four feet away. I took a step back.

"Ginny. . ."

"Don't," I hissed violently.

"Why?" he asked, lowering his wand. He moved closer. I took another step back."

"Because I saw what you wouldn't admit." He was officially completely confused. " I'm still just Ron's little sister, Harry. You still only see me as that little girl you saved down in the chamber. That's why you're acting like this. You wont let me train, you talk to me about it.. ."

"I'm talking to you now," he almost whispered.

"I mean about _him. _Which is funny, 'cause wouldn't I be one of the only people who understands?" I choked back the tears I knew were coming. "You don't want to touch me, unless it's in a brotherly manner ," I added, "'cause you think I'm too young to be much more."

"Gin. ."

Suddenly I remembered we weren't the only ones in the room. Everyone was watching silently. Hermione and Ron looked worried, Bridget was nervously fidgeting with her robes, Luna was. . well, Luna, the twins looked terrified, and everyone else in the bloody room was sharing the same damn emotions.

"I can't do this right now," I hissed. "I've got to go." On my way out I saw Bridget turn to follow me, but Luna held her back.

" No," she whispered.

I slammed the door behind me.

I don't know where I thought I was going. I just needed to get away. I felt like I was in the middle of having a mental breakdown. I wandered around the corridors aimlessly.

"Mrs. Weazey!" The voice made me turn.

"Dobby?" I mumbled.

"What is wrong, Miz Weazey? Pleaze, don't cry, Miz Weazey. Dobby doezn't want to see Miz Weazey cry."

I sniffled, turning my face away.

" I know what'd cheer Miz Weazey up," Dobby took her hand, "a nize hot coco, Winky makes the bez hot coco, Miz Weazey." I let Dobby lead me all the way to the kitchens. When we got there, I sat up on of the stools, and buried my face in the table.

"Dobby, will be right back Miz Weazey." And with a _pop_, he was gone.

I let myself cry freely now. What was with me lately? I normally never cry. It shows weakness, and I _hate _feeling weak.

"Ginny?"

My stomach dropped. You have _got_ to be shitting me.

"There she iz Harry Potter sir, right where I said," Dobby squeaked.

I hate house elves. Why I ever supported Hemione's _stupid_ club I'll never know.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry told him gratefully.

"Will that be two hott cocoz then?"

"Please, Dobby." _Pop._

I let my hair fall in front of my face. He was _not_ going to see me like this.

"Er. . . This seat taken?"

"I suppose it is now," I replied coldly. I felt him sit beside me. We were quite for awhile.

"So. . Got a lot off your chest tonight," he noted.

"Yeah," I said still shielding my face. _Pop._

"Two Cocoz for Miz Weazey and Mr. Potter," A voice much higher than Dobby's spoke.

"Thank you, Winky," Harry answered politely. "You may go now." _Pop._

If I hear I _pop_ one more time I'll. . . Well, I don't what I'll do, but it wont be pretty.

Harry nudged my cup towards me. I didn't make a move to take it. He sighed.

"Ginny - God," I didn't need to look at him to know he was running his fingers through his hair. "I - I don't know what to say," he muttered desperately.

"You don't have to say anything," I finally spoke.

"No - I mean , yeah - Yeah, I do," another sigh, "Ginny will you look at me?"

No.

"_Please_?"

I'm weak for him, and I _hate_ it. Wiping my eyes, I turned to face him.

He smiled glumly, "Thank you." He stared at me longer than necessary. Making a decision, he brushed the hair out of my face, and wiped his thumb under my eyes.

BOOM. That knocked the breath right outta' me.

"Was that very brotherly?" he whispered.

"Depends on how you look at it?" I whispered back. I don't think could've spoke louder even if I _wanted_ to.

He left his hand on my cheek. "What about this?" And before I knew it, he was kissing me. I mean _**really**__kissing_me.

His free hand grabbed a onto a lock of my hair. I could feel him standing up out of his seat. I could _really_ feel him pushing me back further in my seat so my back was leaning against the table.

It was like nothing I ever dreamed of. It was so much better. His lips smashed into mine greedily, wanting more, wanting _me. _I felt his hands roaming around my waist, his tongue fighting an un winnable battle with mine. I shivered when his my shirt came up even the slightest, so he was touching my skin. For a moment I thought he was going to -

"Ahem," someone squeaked behind us. Harry immediately pulled his lips from mine. He glanced at me before his eyes met Dobby's.

"Er. . . Sorry to interrupt sir, but waz wondering if you needed more coco?" Dobby squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed.

Funny, I never seen an house elf blush before.

"Er. . . no Dobby, we're fine. Thank you,' Harry answered awkwardly.

"As you wish sir." _Pop._

The annoying noise didn't bother so much this time.

Harry looked back down at me. I burst into laughter, he do too.

"I think we traumatized the poor thing," I giggled.

"It was worth it." Me, still being push up against the table, Harry leaned in for another kiss.

"Wait," I stopped him.

I know, **CRAZY.**

Harry looked mildly confused, but waited for me to continue.

"We still have a lot to talk about."

"I know," he mumbled, rubbing the side of my leg.

"I'm going to the Advanced D.A. classes," I stated firmly, trying to control myself Which is very hard to do when teenage hormones are kicking in.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing my neck.

Oh. My. God.

"And, were not finished talking about your constant hiding of things from me."

"Whatever you want, Ginny." Harry stated looking into my eyes this time. "Really, I mean it. Anything."

_Anything._

"_**I want you**_," I mumbled against his chest. Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

And that's how one of the worst days of my life, turned into the absolute _best._

_**(A/N: Don't try to deny it, you loved it. Notice the flashing button at the bottom screaming; REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)**_


	10. AH!

This is to all my older and newer fans of this story.

I am finally updating! I have created a sequel!

:D

Woot! It's exciting, yes.

Anyways…

I have only got one review on the sequel, _**The Unforgettable Life of an Unforgettable Witc**__h_.

Sadly the one bloody review is from me. Yes, I'm pathetic.

SO! All of my fans who have this story on there Alerts Page better get the hint and get there fat arses reviewing my next masterpiece.

Thank you for you're time (:

**NOW GO! YOU KNOW YOUR MISSION.**

**READ AND REVIEW MY NEWEST STORY BY SUNDOWN…**

**OR YOU WILL LOSE…**

**DUN DUN DUN**

_**EVERYTHING.**_

Just kidding.

But I will be very sad.


End file.
